


Your Song

by ladyfinnegan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Lounge Singer AU, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Singer!Sam, Teacher!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfinnegan/pseuds/ladyfinnegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gabriel Milton moved from Brooklyn to San Francisco falling for an attractive lounge singer by the name of Sam Winchester was never part of the plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dream a Little Dream of Me.

>“Why are we here?” Gabriel grumbled, pulling his jacket closer around himself against the chilly San Francisco breeze.  


“Because, Gabriel. It’s your first night in San Fran. As your host and amazing friend, I’m taking you to get some drinks and listen to some great music. Now stop your moaning, c’mon.” Pamela snaked her arm through Gabriel’s and led them into a classy lounge named “The Bubble Lounge”.  


Gabriel noticed the stage to the left of them and quirked an eyebrow at the group gathered around it expectantly.  


Pamela made a beeline for the bar, which thankfully, wasn’t crowded and returned with drinks.  


“Do you know who’s playin’ tonight?” Gabriel queried, wondering if he’s heard of the small-time artist. “You know how picky I am when it comes to music.”  


Pam nodded before sipping her drink “His name’s Sam, I know his manager, great guy. Believe me, Gabe, you’ll love him.”  


***

  


“Ready, kid?” Rufus asked gruffly. Rufus had been Sam’s manager since his first days in the business.  


“Always. Got the setlist?” Sam asked over his shoulder, looking at his suit in the mirror.  


Rufus threw a laminated sheet of paper at him. All the songs they had agreed on the night before were highlighted in blue, except for Rufus’ scrawl at the bottom.  


“Summertime, Rufus? I thought we were doing this next week?” Sam raised an eyebrow.  


“Yeah, well, Pam’s got a friend in town and cashed in a favor I owed her.” He responded awkwardly.  


Sam chuckled “Alright, where’s my mic?”  


***

  


“Ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for the velvet-smooth crooner himself, Sam Winchester!”  


The pack of women sitting front-row began to yelled excitedly as Sam stepped onto the stage.  


The first thing that Gabriel noticed was his height. Sam Winchester looked like the fucking Chrysler Building compared to Gabriel’s 5’7” frame.  


“Good evening, everybody! Thanks for coming out tonight. We’re gonna start it out a little slow. This is a special song for me because my mama used to sing it to my brother and I when we were kids.” Sam smiled at the aw’s he received “Hit it, Mikey.”  


Soft acoustic guitars began to strum out a gentle melody, followed by violins, piano, and upright basses.  


 _“Stars shining bright above you, night breezes seems to whisper “I love you””_ Sam crooned out and Gabriel was instantly glued to the singer. _“Birds singing in the sycamore tree. Dream a little dream of me. Stars fading, but I linger on dear, still craving your kiss. I’m longing to linger till dawn, dear, just saying this. Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you. Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you, but in your your dreams, whatever they be. Dream a little dream of me.”_  


An hour and a half had passed and Gabriel’s eyes hadn’t moved from the chanter on stage.  


“Well, folks. This is gonna be the last song for tonight.” Sam’s words were met with groans of protest, he flashed his winning smile that made Gabriel’s heart melt “I know, I know. If I had it my way, we’d be here till dawn. This last song goes out to the lovely Pamela Barnes. Welcome back, honey.”  


Pam raised her shot glass in appreciation.  


 _“Summertime and the living is easy.”_ Sam serenaded.  


Gabriel just about had a coronary as he turned to see Pamela grinning mischievously at him “You little shit.” He said between gritted teeth.  


“I couldn’t resist! He’s single and I knew you had a thing for the artistic type, plus Summertime being one of your favorites, I cashed in a favor to Rufus!” Pamela tried not to laugh at Gabriel’s enraged face.  


“You planned to set me up with Adonis himself? Jesus Christ, Pam. Give a guy a warning or something. Does he know?”  


“Of course he doesn’t know, you idiot.”  


Gabriel heaved a groaned and downed the rest of his drink.  


Meanwhile on stage Sam bowed as the band faded out “Goodnight, San Francisco! Thanks for coming, y’all were amazing!” The crowd cheered wildly.  


“Great show, kid.” Rufus handed Sam a small towel and a bottle of water “Pam’s by the bar.”  


“Would it be a bad time to tell you he’s coming over here right now for drinks?” Pam bit her lip sheepishly.  


“He’s what?!”  


Suddenly Sam’s tall frame came into Gabriel’s line of vision, he quickly looked away.  


“Pamela Barnes!” Sam kissed her cheek playfully.  


“Samuel Winchester. Long time, no see, boy. Amazing show, as usual.”  


“Thanks. And who might you be?” Sam’s hazel eyes met Gabriel’s amber ones  


“I-I’m Gabriel. Gabriel Milton.”  


“Milton? Of the New York Miltons?” Sam questioned.  


Gabriel chuckled “You caught me. Contrary to popular belief, we’re not all pretentious blood-sucking lawyers.”  


A petite waitress places beers in front of everyone at the table and handed Sam a chair “So what do you do then?”  


Gabriel relaxed and sipped his beer “I teach Dramatic Literature. Talk about the black sheep of the family.”  


Sam laughed “No kidding. Is that why you’re in the Bay Area?”  


“Gabe transferred from Brooklyn Tech to Lowell High.” Pamela interjected.  


“Needed a change of scenery, you know? I’ve heard fresh air does wonders.”  


Sam smiled “You kn-” He was cut off by a short Italian looking man “Ah, Alessandro wants me to meet some people. It was really nice meeting you, Gabriel.” He quickly shook Gabriel’s hand as he stared at the taller man dumbly “Pamela, a pleasure as always.” He kissed her cheek goodbye and sped off.  


Gabriel rested his head on his head and stared longingly after the man “I think I’m in love.” He sighed dreamily.  


Pamela laughed “C’mon, Romeo. Let’s get you home.”  



	2. Teenage Dream

Moving across the country wasn’t something Gabriel always had in mind. Brooklyn Tech was an amazing school and he missed his students like hell, but he couldn’t deal with his dysfunctional family’s issues any longer. So, when he heard that Lowell High had an opening, he booked his flight faster than you could say Qudditch.  
Gabriel paced around his newly-furnished apartment in his Looney Tunes boxers. He didn’t start teaching until next week. Being the executive decision-maker that he is, he decided to get to know his new city better.  


After throwing on some clothes and walking for a bit, he realized something pretty important. He had absolutely no idea where the _fuck_ he was going.  
Thankfully, he stopped in front of the public library.  


“Excuse me?” He asked the perky blonde behind the counter “Yeah, hi. I’m new around here and I was wondering if you could tell me where I could get a decent cup of Joe?”  


The librarian smiled “I take it you don’t like Starbucks?”  


Gabriel stuck his tongue out in disgust “Bleck. I hate generic shit.”  


She laughed “I figured. There’s this place called Blue Bottle Coffee that’s just down the street.”  


Gabriel thanked her and started to walk away, but turned around instead “What’s your name, by the way?”  


“Becky Rosen, Head Librarian.”  


“Gabriel Milton. Nice to meet you.”  


“Likewise.” Her headset began to beep “If you’ll excuse me, I have an emergency in 16th century Russian literature. Enjoy your coffee!” Her cream-colored skirt swayed as she ran down the corridor.  


Gabriel chuckled to himself “I have a good feeling about that one.” He mumbled to himself.  


With proper directions, he quest for coffee recommenced.  


He had only seen San Francisco once, from the backseat of his father’s Buick several years ago when he had accompanied him on a business trip. Now that he’s actually here, walking down the pavement, he feels oddly at home.  


New York was completely different. People never said hello to each other, hell you avoided personal contact at all cost. But here? Here, everyone smiled at you or waved hello. The sun shined brightly and clearly without any smog to hide behind.  


“Shit!” Being in a blissful trance caused Gabriel to almost knock a guy over “Oh my god, sir. I am so sorry.”  


The stranger turned and began to chuckle “Gabriel?”  


If Gabriel could dig a hole in the Earth and bury himself, he would’ve “Hey, Sam.” He scratched the back of his neck nervously.  


“What are you doing here? Well, besides knocking me over.” Sam grinned “I’m not gonna lie, I’m pretty impressed by that. My brother couldn’t even try.”  


“I’ve been told I have a very low center of gravity.” Gabriel joked “I’m on my way to get some coffee at Blue...Blue something.” He racked his brain for the name, but came up empty.  


“Blue Bottle Coffee?”  


“Yeah, that’s the place!”  


“I’m heading over there too. The owners are practically family. Mind if I join you?”  


“Uh-n-no, not at all!” Gabriel’s cheeks hurt from smiling.  


Once they ordered their drinks, which Sam insisted on paying, they sat outside, taking advantage of the sun.  


“Your show last night was amazing, by the way.” Gabriel kicked himself internally, since when did he become such a girl?  


Sam smiled widely, showing off his dimples “That really means a lot.”  


“Did you always want to sing?” Gabriel questioned, sipping his caramel and hazelnut infused drink.  


“Uh, no, honestly.”  


Gabriel crossed his legs and leaned forward “Continue.” He urged slightly.  


Sam chuckled softly “The whole story, eh? Okay, here we go. I’m the youngest between my brother Dean and I. My father, a caring, but strict military man was away a lot. After my mother passed, he became very distant and slowly stopped communicating with us. So, Dean and I were raised by Dad’s old Marine buddy, Bobby Singer. Uncle Bobby used to play these records by the Rat Pack, Ella Fitzgerald, Nat King Cole, it was different from the classic rock that Dean and my dad loved. That’s when I fell in love with jazz. But, enough about my childhood. I actually wanted to be a, how did you put it? Blood-sucking lawyer?”  


The comment made Gabriel chuckle nervously.  


“Anyway, I got a full-ride to Stanford, like the whole enchilada. I had to buss tables in order to pay for rent and Rufus, my manager, heard me singing along to a Michael Bublé track on the radio one day and offered to represent me. I honestly thought he was insane and declined.” Sam laughed at the memory “It wasn’t until I was in the middle of my Criminal Justice lecture, that I realized I was the crazy one for not jumping at the offer. Luckily, I had kept his business card, I dialed his number and the rest is history, I guess.”  


“Wow.” Gabriel breathed out.  


Sam bit his lip “That was a lot, wasn’t it?”  


Gabriel shook his head “No! That was an amazing story.”  


“Your cup is empty.” Sam suddenly pointed out.  


Gabriel looked down and noticed that his mug was indeed empty. He was so enthralled with Sam’s story that he failed to notice.  


“C’mon, we’ll get more.”  


They headed back into the shop and ordered once more.  


“Here you go, boys. On the house.”  


Sam raised a suspicious eyebrow “If...?”  


“If you sing us a little song.”  


Sam rolled his eyes “Oh, c’mon, Jo.”  


“Do you want your drink or not, Winchester?”  


Sam looked at Gabriel, eyes pleading.  


“Hey, don’t look at me. You’re the celebrity.” Gabriel smirked.  


“Fine, fine. Alright.” Sam huffed “What do you wanna hear?”  


Jo grinned mischievously “Katy Perry. Teenage Dream.”  


Sam glared at her “You think I’m pretty without any makeup on.” He mumbled.  


Jo cupped her ear “Louder, Sammy-boy.”  


 _“You think I’m funny when I tell the punchline wrong, I know you get me, so I let my walls come down. Dow-ah-own.”_ Sam sang louder, attracting the looks of the other patrons _“Before you met me, I was alright, but things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life. Now every Feburary, you’ll be my valentine, valetine.”_ Now people began to crowd, forming a circle around Sam and Gabriel.  


Playing the part of the entertainer, Sam took Gabriel’s hand and spun him around, dancing with him a little _“Let’s go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love. We can dance until we die, you and I. We’ll be young forever. You make me feel like I’m livin’ a teenage dream, the way you turn me on, I can’t sleep. Let’s run away and don’t ever come back. Don't ever come back.”_ Sam held the note before softly fading it out.  


The customers went wild with cheer and applause.  


Jo smiled smugly and handed Sam their drinks “Enjoy, boys.”  


Sam winked and took their beverages outside, leaving Gabriel alone with a shell-shocked expression on his face.  


 _I’m a goner_ , he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those of you who commented! It helps a lot! Please bear with me.


	3. You Make Me Wanna Shout!

“Do you have anywhere to be right now?” Sam asked Gabriel, after they left the coffeehouse.  


Gabriel looked down at his Iron Man watch, it read 8:30 “Nah, I don’t start teaching until next week. Why?”  


“I wanted to show you around a little. There’s this festival going on and as a proud San Franciscan, it would be rude if I didn’t take you.” Sam grinned “Whaddaya say, Milton, you up for it?”  


“Lead the way, Dorothy.”  


The pair walked down the sloping pavements in comfortable silence.  


“Something tells me that you aren’t here for just teaching.” Sam said suddenly “I shared my life story, it’s your turn now.” Sam nudged the shorter man playfully.  


“Okay then. I’m the middle-ish child out of four. There’s the twins Michael, then Lucifer.” Sam raised an eyebrow at the name “Mom was on a religious kick when she named us, mind you. Where was it? Oh right. Michael, Lucifer, me and finally, my baby sister Anael. We call her Anna for short. My father, Charles Milton, founded Milton Law, the biggest law firm on the East Coast. Michael followed in Dad’s footsteps and became a partner. Lucifer made partner too, but for the rival firm. You can imagine how lively Christmas dinners were.” Gabriel chuckled “But it always got too intense for all of us. The feuding tore us apart, which you probably knew if you read the papers. Mom and Pops ditched the country couple months ago and now live in their house by the French Riviera. Anna is an upcoming artist in D.C, right now. And I’m here.”  


“I’m sorry about your family.” Sam mumbled quietly.  


“S’okay. All families fight. Mine just happen to end up in the paper. Don’t be fooled though, we’re no Kardashians. Which is a shame, because I’d be a great Khloe.”  


Sam threw his head back and laughed. He had a great laugh. It was the kind of laugh that could make anyone instantly smile. It was genuinely jovial, kind of like the laughs of little kids.  


“C’mon, it’s through here.” Sam led them through an abandoned building complex. “Just up the stairs.”  


“Is it common in this city to have festivals in creepy warehouses?” Gabriel asked, slightly out of breath.  


“It’s actually more of a social gathering.”  


“So, like a party?”  


“Exactly!” Sam grinned.  


He pushed open the door to, what Gabriel could only assume was the roof. The blast of music almost knocked him over.  


The rooftop was filled with fairy lights, tables, and dancing hipster-looking people.  


A makeshift stage held a rock n’ roll band by the name of “Revolution”.  


“SAM!” A petite brunette rushed over and hugged him “I’m glad you made it!”  


“Wouldn’t miss it for the world. Sarah, this is Gabriel Milton, he’s one of the new teachers at Lowell this year. Gabriel, this is Sarah Blake, she owns of the art galleries here.”  


“Pleasure to meet you.” Sarah smiled kindly.  


“Likewise. My sister’s an artist in D.C. She’s kind of a blend of classic and modern art.”  


Sarah’s face instantly lit up as she dug around in her purse until she finally found her business card and handed it to Gabriel “Tell her to give me a call. I’m always looking to exhibit new talent!”  


Gabriel beamed and pocketed the card as an elderly couple moved in to speak with the newly engaged lady.  


“Look at this.” Sam pulled Gabriel to the edge of the building. They leaned against a small brick barrier lining the rooftop.  


The breath left Gabriel’s lungs as he took in the sight.  


They had a perfect view of the city. The Golden Gate Bridge lit up proudly, the lights dimly reflecting onto the water beneath it. The whole skyline twinkled like millions of fireflies.  


“This is incredible.”  


“Best view of the whole city.” Sam smiled “Welcome to San Francisco, Gabriel Milton. The city is your playground.”  


Gabriel looked up at Sam, the glow of the hanging lanterns making his hair look almost a deep gold and his eyes this beautiful mixture of hazel and green with a tinge of blue.  


“Gabe, do-” Sam was abruptly cut off by Sarah.  


“Sam, c’mon! They’re about to play your song!”  


Sam grinned and hauled Gabriel along to the dance floor, the question forgotten on his lips.  


 _“Weeeee-eeeeeee-llllllll”_ The lead singer belted out 

“You know you make me want to shout!”  


Sam grabbed Gabriel by the hands and began to jump along with the crowd.  


 _“Throw my hands up and shout! Throw my head back and shout! Kick my heels up and shout! Come on now!”_ The singer began to jump along with the audience.  


The men never let go of each other throughout the whole song.  


By the end, they were laughing and out of breath.  


Gabriel didn’t know if it was the adrenaline running through his veins or the third flute of champagne that caused him to utter this question.  


“Do you wanna get dinner sometime?”  


Sam froze, breathing heavily.  


The long silence made Gabriel incredibly uncomfortable and questioning himself.  


“Okay, guys! Time for some guilty pleasure songs!” Sarah yelled into the mic.  


The bassline of Bon Jovi’s “Livin’ on a Prayer” began to thump out of the speakers.  


“I would love to, only if you dance along with me to this song. If you refuse, you seriously need to check your priorities.” Sam smirked, taking a swig of the beer he snagged from a waiter.  


Gabriel’s body surged with excitement as he and Sam headed back into the crowd.  


_“Wh-o-a, we’re half way there! Whoa, we’re livin’ on a prayer!”_


	4. Peter Piper

“Gabriel, it’s dinner. You’re not getting married.” Pamela let out an exasperated sigh. 

“But what if he doesn’t like stripes?” Gabriel fussed. 

“Oh for fuck sakes _MOVE_.” Pam pushed the indecisive man out of the way and began to rummage through his closet until she found an outfit that satisfied her. 

She shoved the clothes at Gabriel “If he doesn’t like you in his, then something is clearly wrong with that boy.” 

Gabriel looked at the outfit then back at his friend “Pam, you’re a genuis.” 

***

“Wait, I thought you were going out to dinner tomorrow?” Sam cradled the phone between his shoulder and ear. 

“I told you it was tonight.” 

Sam rolled his eyes “Dean, I specifically asked you for tonight because I needed you to take care of Lucy while I was gone. You know that I hate leaving her in the kennel.” 

“Just drop her off at Garth’s! She’ll be fine. Who’s the lucky girl you’re wining and dining tonight?” 

Sam could hear the smirk on Dean’s face through the phone. 

“ _His_ name is Gabriel.” 

“Oh.” Dean said softly. 

It had been a while since he had dated someone of the same gender. His last relationship hadn’t ended so well. 

“Balthazar was a long time ago, Dean. I’m ready to move on.” 

“Alright, Sammy. Just-” 

“I know, Dean. I’ll be careful. Tell Cas I said hi, alright?” 

“Okay okay. G’night.” 

“Night.” Sam hung up the phone and went back to criticizing the outfits on the bed. 

“I say go for purple.” Meg stretched out her legs, draping them over the arm of the chair. 

“Purple?” 

“Yeah, you can definitely pull off the whole ‘Bruce Banner’ thing.” Meg chuckled. 

Sam and Meg Masters had met when he first booked a gig at some rinky-dink motel lounge. She liked his sound and talked him up the social ladder, becoming his promoter and best friend. 

“I’m trusting you on this, Meg.” Sam pulled on the shirt. 

“Uh, Sam? What time did you say you were going to meet him?” 

“Eight.” Sam adjusted the buttons. 

“It’s seven fifty.” 

“FUCK.” Sam quickly pulled on his pants and grabbed his coat, keys and wallet. “Help yourself to anything!” He yelled, rushing out the door. 

“I always do.” Meg sing-songed opening Sam’s liquor cabinet. 

***

Gabriel checked his watch once more. 8:15. 

He had been pacing in front of Gary Danko for the past fifteen minutes. A plethora of thoughts clouded his mind. What if this was all a prank? _Oh god, he’s probably laughing at me with some hot guy somewhere drinking motijos._

“Gabriel!” 

His head snapped up at the sound of his name, relief flowing through his veins. 

Sam jogged towards him “I’m so sorry I’m late. I couldn’t find parking anywhere.” He chuckled nervously. 

Gabriel was too busy looking at his date’s chest to listen. The buttons on the shirt restrained to keep themselves together, making Gabriel’s mouth almost water. He paired the purple shirt of sex with dark jeans and a black leather jacket. 

“Wow, Sam. You-you look...incredible.” 

“Really?” Sam smiled sheepishly. 

Gabriel nodded “Purple is definitely your color.” 

“You look pretty amazing yourself.” Sam’s eyes raked over Gabriel’s ensemble. A navy colored casual blazer thrown over an off white vintage-looking shirt with dark blue jeans. 

“Uh, shall we go in?” Gabriel nodded towards the doors. 

“Huh? Oh yeah!” Sam grinned. 

Clinking dinnerware and laughter filled the establishment, which was weirdly bigger than he expected. 

“Hi. Winchester for two.” Sam informed the hostess. 

She looked down at her roster and frowned “I’m sorry, but Winchester as already been seated.” 

Sam stared blankly at her “There must have been a mistake. We just got here.” 

The hostess checked her list once more “I’m sorry, sir. They’re seated at table twenty.” 

A suspicious feeling sat in the pit of Sam’s stomach “May we see please?” Sam asked kindly, smiling at the redhead. 

She reluctantly waved them through. 

As they weaved through tables and dodged waiters’ Sam’s gut feeling was confirmed “That son of a bitch.” Sam growled. 

“Hey there, brother. So nice of you to take our reservation.” 

Gabriel stood behind Sam’s massive frame and could only see one of the men sitting at the table. Short cropped blonde hair, unnaturally green eyes and a face that could make any straight man question his sexuality. 

“Sammy! What are you doing here?” 

“Well, I was supposed to be on a date right now, Dean.” 

“We made reservations first.” Pretty boy or Dean rose from his seat. Although he was shorter than his brother, Dean was pretty tall. 

“I’m pretty sure we did.” Sam crossed his arms defiantly. 

“Uh, excuse me?” the red haired hostess appeared once again “I’m afraid there was a mixup with your reservations.” 

_“Damn straight.”_ The brothers said in unison. 

“Our owner is a big fan of your music, Mr. Winchester and says that everything is on him tonight.” She snapped her fingers and busboys appeared pushing tables together 

and carrying bottles of champagne “Enjoy your meals.” 

“Thank you.” Sam smiled warmly and stepped sideways giving Gabriel a clear view of the other couple “Well, now that that’s settled. Dean, this is Gabriel. Gabriel, my brother Dean.” 

Gabriel’s focus wasn’t on the man he was being introduced to, but to the man with the familiar face who was also standing up. A face he hadn’t seen in years. 

“And this is his husband-” 

“Castiel.” Gabriel finished. 

“You two know each other?” Dean raised an eyebrow. 

“We have not spoken in quite some time.” Castiel said quietly. 

“Did you date?” Sam questioned hestitantly. 

Gabriel snorted “Cassie, here, is my cousin.” 

Dean was visibly relieved. 

“Please, sit.” Castiel motioned to the empty chairs waiting to be filled. 

So, the two cousins and the two brothers chatted of life and asked how their families were. 

By the time dessert was served, Castiel asked the question Gabriel had hoped to avoid. 

“How are the twins?” 

Gabriel hated answering questions about his older brothers. 

“I don’t know. After the last fight, I was already living in Brooklyn. That was around four years ago.” Gabriel popped a crouton in his mouth. “More importantly, why didn’t you tell me you got married?” 

Castiel looked down at his food “We hadn’t spoken in several years, I was afraid that you wouldn’t have come.” 

“Of course I would’ve come, you idiot! You’re like my brother. Well, at least Dean has great taste in men. Must run in the family.” He winked at Sam, who began to blush furiously. 

Dean chuckled “As my new cousin-in-law, I propose we continue this at our home.” 

“That’s a great idea.” Sam agreed. 

The pairs got up and separated outside “Where’d you park?” Sam asked. 

“I, uh, took the trolley.” Gabriel admitted sheepishly. 

“Come along then.” Sam nodded at the parking garage. 

Once inside Sam’s state of the art Acura, they drove over to the older Winchester’s abode. 

Gabriel let out a low whistle as he got out of the car “I didn’t know people actually lived in these houses, I thought they were all sets like on Full House.” 

Sam laughed. The same laugh that made Gabriel’s heart sing. “C’mon you big goof.” Sam grabbed Gabriel’s hand and led him up the stairs. 

Castiel greeted him with glasses of wine. Normally, Gabriel hated wine. But he always had a weakness for chilled white wine and it seemed that Castiel had remembered. He was handed his glass and drops of condensation began to drip off, reassuring Gabriel of its temperature. 

After a quick tour and several bottles of wine and beer later, Dean stumbled over to his collection of vinyl and chose a record. 

The familiar bassline of 80’s hip-hop filled the room. 

Sam covered his face and groaned. Dean grinned, pulling his brother up. 

“Come on, Sammy. Let’s go.” 

Sam shook his head and smiled, starting the song. _“Now Peter Piper picked peppers, but Run rocked rhymes. Humpty Dumpty fell down that’s his hard time. Jack B. Nimble what nimble and he was quick. But Jam Master cut faster Jack’s on Jay’s dick.”_

_“Now Little Bo Peep cold lost her sheep and Rip Van Winkle fell the hell asleep. And Alice chillin’ somewhere in Wonderland. Jack’s servin’ Jill a bucket in his hand.”_ Dean continued. 

_“And Jam Master Jay’s making our sound. The turntables might wobble, but they don’t fall down.”_

Castiel and Gabriel howled with laughter. 

“C’mon RUN DMC. We’re gonna need more wine.” Castiel led Dean into the kitchen. 

Gabriel pulled Sam down back to his spot on the floor. 

“You have pretty eyes.” Sam slurred slightly “They’re like gold, but not.” 

He gently rested his forehead against Gabriel’s “Hi.” 

“Hey there, Samquatch.” Gabe smiled. 

“I have a question.” 

“Shoot.” 

“Can I...kiss you?” Sam whispered the final words. 

Instead of answering, Gabriel grabbed Sam by the neck and closed the space between them. 

“Ah, young love.” Castiel commented on the sight going on in his living room. 

“Is he good, Cas? For Sammy, I mean?” Dean questioned, popping open another bottle. 

“Yes, Dean.” Cas smiled “He’s good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry for not posting this sooner, but I had a shit ton of stuff to do. Good news? OFFICIALLY A HIGH SCHOOL GRADUATE, MOTHER FUCKERS.


	5. Tell Him

The pounding pain in Gabriel’s temples woke him up before the scent of bacon hit his nostrils. 

He groaned as he sat up and shivered. Where the fuck did his shirt go? 

He looked around until the covers began to move next to him. A mound of golden brown hair appeared from under the peach colored duvet. 

“Oh fuck.” Gabriel breathed out, eyes widening. 

Sam, in a semi-sleeping state, kicked the blankets away from his body in frustration, stretching his tall frame as his legs hung over the edge. 

The way the sunlight hit him, he looked like something only Michelangelo could sculpt. 

Sam’s hand wandered to Gabriel’s body was, but found nothing. Suddenly, he sat up, eyes scanning the room until he found him. 

“Did we..?” Gabriel asked, hesitantly. 

Sam closed his eyes, trying to piece together the events of last night. 

“No. No, I don’t think so. Please tell me I didn’t rap RUN DMC and it was all just an awful, embarrassing dream.” Sam ran a hand through his hair. 

Gabriel grinned “Oh no. That was definitely real. Should I start calling you Busta Rhymes now or what?” 

Sam chuckled, throwing a pillow at him. He rolled off the bed and stretched some more. Gabriel couldn’t look away from the taller man’s body. All he could think about was how he wanted to trace every muscle and feel it against his own skin. The fact that Sam was wearing dark boxer briefs that hugged his ass in all the right places didn’t help Gabriel much. 

“You can put your tongue back in your mouth now.” Sam teased. 

“Huh? Shit! I’m sorry!” Gabriel quickly turned around, facing the wall. 

He felt the weight of the bed shift as Sam crawled back and began to kiss the back of Gabriel’s neck and shoulders. 

Gabriel turned and placed his mouth against Sam’s, tenderly and sweetly. 

“You’re an even better kisser when you’re sober.” Gabriel chuckled softly. 

Sam smiled giving Gabriel a last quick peck. 

“C’mon, we’d better help them downstairs.” 

Gabriel agreed and helped each other dress in between kisses. 

“Remember when we used to be that adorably sickening, Cas?” Dean asked, when he saw Sam and Gabriel descend down the stairs holding hands. 

“You still are, jerk.” Sam replied, setting the small table. 

“Bitch.” Dean grumbled. 

“How did you sleep, Gabriel?” Castiel questioned, handing his cousin a carton of orange juice. 

“We didn’t sleep much, if you know what I mean?” Gabriel winked. 

“WHAT?” Dean yelled, dropping a pancake. 

“Simmer down, Dean. Gabriel was joking.” Sam laughed “He was a perfect gentleman.” 

“Yeah, Deano. I’m like a knight in shining armor. But better. Like a Jedi.” 

_“Boys.”_ Cas warned “Let’s just eat, please?” 

The men sat around the table and enjoyed the breakfast that Gabriel could only describe as heavenly. 

Out of curiosity, Gabriel made the mistake of looking at the wall clock and jumped out of his seat “FUCK! I promised Pam that I’d meet her at my apartment so she could help decorate.” 

“I’ll drive you.” Sam said, clearing both of their plates. 

“No, it’s fine.” Gabriel looked around for his shoes, finding and tying them. 

“I insist.” 

“Sam, look, it’s okay. I’m sure I can get a get or find a trolley.” 

“Gabriel Milton, I brought you here and so help me God I will be taking you home.” Sam declared firmly grabbing his keys, making Gabriel’s heart race. 

“There’s no way you’re gonna win this, Gabe. Kid’s as stubborn as a mule.” 

Gabriel finally agreed, much to Sam’s delight, and thanked his cousin and cousin-in-law for the fun. 

“Told you.” Sam taunted smugly. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, smiling, and slid into the passenger seat. 

“I live at the Yerba Buena apartments. It’s on...fuck.” 

“Folsom street.” Sam finished for him. 

“Yeah. You live here, of course you’d know.” 

Once Sam pulled up in front of the building, Gabriel turned to leave, but was stopped by Sam who was pulling him into a kiss. 

“This was fun.” Gabriel smiled. 

Sam made a sound of agreement against Gabriel's lips. 

“Sam?” 

“Mm?” Sam moved to Gabriel’s jawline. 

“Percy the doorman is staring and you’re parked in a ‘No Parking’ zone with a cop behind you.” 

“Fine, fine.” Sam released him, pouting “Are you an Pam coming to the show tomorrow night?” 

“Wouldn’t dare to miss it.” Gabriel hopped out of the car and rushed by Percy. 

“Good morning, Percy.” 

“Oh, I bet it was, Mr. Milton.” Percy commented sassily, winking as the elevator doors closed him out. 

Upon reaching his floor, Gabriel ran to his loft and locked the door behind him. 

“Gabriel Maxwell Milton.” Gabriel’s back stiffened at the sound of his full name “Where the hell have you been? You had me worried sick!” Pamela hugged him “Wait. You’re wearing the same clothes as last night.” 

Her eyes widened at her words “OH MY GOD YOU _SLUT!_ ” She squealed, jumping around the apartment excitedly “Why didn’t you tell meeeee?” 

Gabriel laughed “Because nothing happened. Well, not yet. We got kind of smashed at his brother’s house, who is my now cousin-in-law.” 

Pam raised her eyebrows “What?” 

“Oh, yeah. Looks like Castiel found someone to play house with.” 

“I missed one night and all this happens.” Pam sighed, walking into Gabriel’s bedroom “So, do you think you and Sam have a chance?” She called over her shoulder. 

Memories of the night flashed through Gabriel’s mind. Sam’s hidden rap talents, their first kiss, ridiculous dancing to ABBA and just hearing Sam’s laugh over again. 

“God, I hope so. I just don’t know how to express my feelings to him.” Gabriel flopped down onto his couch. 

Music abruptly filled his loft as Pamela appeared, a feathery boa around her neck. 

_“I know something about love."_ She sang _"You've gotta want it bad.If that guy's got into your blood, go out and get him.”_ She draped the boa around Gabriel, pulling him up _“If you want him to be the very part of you. That makes you want to breathe, here's the thing to do... Tell him that you're never gonna leave him. Tell him that you're always gonna love him. Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now.”_

Happiness swelled inside Gabriel and he couldn’t take it anymore _“I know something about love. You gotta show it and make him see the moon up above.”_ Gabriel sang along and danced around _“Reach out and get it. If you want him to make your heart sing out. And if you want him to only think of you...”_

_“Tell him that you're never gonna leave him. Tell him that you're always gonna love him. Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now.”_ Both sang together running around the apartment, both collapsing on the floor, laughing. 

“It’s been years since I’ve been this happy.” Gabriel mused. “Thanks, Pam.” 

“For what?” Pam asked, out of breath. 

“For introducing me to the man I’m going to marry.” 

Pam laughed, kicking him lightly. 

“Come on!” Gabriel pulled them both up and continued to dance and sing until the neighbors complained about the noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been days since I had inspiration to write this chapter until I found it in, where else?, the shower! Shout out to showers who make us think about our lives. Sorry, if it's short.


	6. You'll Be in My Heart

So far everything in Sam’s life was going great. His career was booming, he was head-over-heels for an amazing guy that felt the same, and he had an amazing home.. 

It was everything he had ever wanted. 

Until the doorbell rang. 

“Hello, Sam.” The clear English accent unlocked several emotions that Sam thought he had hid away years ago. 

“Balthazar.” Sam said through gritted teeth. 

“Aren’t you going to invite me in?” Balthazar leaned against the door frame. 

“No.” Sam replied firmly “What do you want and how did you find me?” 

Balthazar slid passed Sam and waltzed into the condo like he owned it, a habit he always had. 

“I just wanted to check up on you. You aren’t really hiding yourself, you know.” Balthazar nodded to one of the posters that was framed on his wall of his first show “I worry about you, we didn’t really end on agreeable terms.” 

Flashbacks of packing up boxes, a thrown lamp and yelling clouded Sam’s mind “Yeah, you could say it was unagreeable. You checked up on me. Now, get the fuck out before I break your face.” Sam crossed his arms. 

Balthazar laughed, sending chills down Sam’s spine. He flopped on the couch and stretched, his leather boots hanging off the edge. 

“Oh please, Samuel. You would never harm-” Before Balthazar could finish his sentence Sam had grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up until their faces were inches apart. 

“Get. The. Fuck. Out. Now.” He growled lowly, shoving him out into the hall “If I ever see you here again, I won’t hesitate in punching you so hard, you’ll wish you never came looking for me.” 

Sam slammed the door in Balthazar’s face before he got to say anything. He sunk to the floor, letting out a shaky breath. 

“Oh god.” He whispered to himself. He couldn’t keep his body from trembling as he called Dean. 

“Winchester.” Dean’s voice answered, gruffly. 

“Dean?” Sam’s voice cracked slightly. 

“Sammy? What’s wrong?” 

Sam instantly broke down “Ba-Ba-Balthazar. He found me.” 

“Don’t move alright, I’m on my way.” 

Even though Sam knew his brother couldn’t see it, he nodded, getting up to sit in the one place he felt safe. 

It hadn’t been even ten minutes when he heard Dean’s spare key unlock the door “Sammy?” Dean called out. 

“I’m over here.” 

Dean followed the sound of his baby brother’s voice, trying not to trip over the mountains of books scattered around. 

When Dean finally found him, his heart broke a bit. 

Sam was sitting in the bathtub, staring at the tiled wall, hugging his knees closed to him. He looked he was twelve again. 

Dean always found him like this when Dad was on his worst days, Dean and Sam always hid in the tub while Bobby tried to calm down their father. 

He crouched down to the edge of the tub “Hey.” He murmured “You okay?” 

Sam was silent for several moments and Dean thought he hadn’t heard him “It had been years.” Sam whispered in a dazed voice “I thought that he had finally finally forgotten about me and moved on with someone else.” 

Dean pulled his brother up and hugged him tightly, rubbing circles on his back, the way he used to when Sam was young. 

Their hug was cut short by a small knock coming from the front door. 

Sam tensed up in Dean’s arms. 

“Stay here.” Dean instructed. 

Sam nodded as his brother went to answer the door. 

“You son of a- _Gabriel?_ ” Dean raised an eyebrow at the bouquet of flowers in Gabriel’s hand. 

“Hey there, Deano. Samquatch home?” Gabriel smiled. 

“Uh, I don’t think this is a good ti-” 

“Let him in, Dean. Castiel will be wanting you home by now. Thank you for coming over.” 

Dean bit his lip “Okay. Call me if you need me, alright?” 

“I will.” 

Dean passed Gabriel, mumbling his goodbyes. 

“Those for me?” Sam toyed with one of the flower petals. 

“I didn’t know what kind of flowers you liked, a friend of mine owed me a favor and I used it.” 

Sam took the flowers, giving Gabriel a kiss. 

“I’m going to put them in water.” Sam searched his kitchen and found a vase hidden in his cupboard. 

Sam’s hands couldn’t stop shaking as he tried to fill the vase. It slipped from his grasp and shattered across the wood floor. 

Gabriel’s head whipped around and found Sam clutched his hand, blood oozing out. 

“Fuck.” Gabriel ran and grabbed a dish rag, cleaning up most of the blood. 

Sam couldn’t hold his emotions in any longer and tears began to flow down his cheeks. He leaned onto Gabriel’s shoulder, his tears staining the soft material. 

“Hey, now. Okay, it’s okay. I’m here.” 

“M-my ex found me. I spent years hi-hiding from him.” 

“Did he hurt you?” Gabriel focused intently on Sam’s wound. 

“Once, but it was ma-mainly emotional. We had been engaged for almost a year. He constantly gambled and cheated on me.” Sam winced when Gabriel carefully removed a 

small shard of glass from the gash. 

“He always yelled at me and told me that it was my fault that he cheated because I worked too much. I did everything I could to please him, but it wasn’t until he gambled away our house that I finally left. He threatened that he’d always find me and that I’d come back. He threw a vase at my head and sliced it open. Dean and Cas saved me by taking me away.” 

Sam broke down once more and clung onto Gabriel, who wrapped his arms around his sobbing lover. 

“Shh, it’s okay. I’m here. Here’s not going to hurt you anymore.” 

Sam gave a small whimper. Gabriel gently wrapped the rag around Sam’s cut and softly began to sing. 

_“Come stop your crying, it’ll be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don’t you cry. For one so small, you seem so strong.”_ Gabriel ran his fingers through Sam’s hair, comforting him _“My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can’t be broken. I will be here, don’t you cry.”_ Sam’s breathing finally steadied and he curled up further into Gabriel. _“‘Cause you’ll be in my heart. Yes, you’ll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saddened myself when I wrote this. I was feeling emotional and Tarzan wasn't helping me feel better. So I wrote sadness.


	7. Beauty School Dropout/All That Jazz

The phone rang loudly, disrupting the lovers embrace. 

Sam groaned “That’s probably Rufus. We have to do mic checks for the show tonight. I don’t wanna.” He whined, burying himself in the crook of Gabriel’s neck. 

Gabriel chuckled “Come on, child.” He reached up for the phone on the counter “Hillview City Morgue, who are we burying today?” Gabriel answered in a chipper voice. 

Sam snorted and took the phone away “Hey, Rufus. We still on for rehearsal? Uh-huh. Alright. Cool. Bye.” Sam hung up and pouted some more. 

“Come on, Princess. Mind the glass. We’ll pick that up later.” Gabriel reached down and pulled the protesting man to his feet. 

The two men finally left the apartment after Gabriel had to resort to fireman-carrying Sam out, much to the giant’s surprise, and pulled up to the front of the club. 

Rufus came marching out “It’s about goddamn time you showed up, boy. I don’t pay you to be late.” 

Sam strode passed, patting the older man’s cheek “The club pays me, Director Fury.” 

Once he entered the club, Sam’s confidence was back full-force. “Alright, fellas. The Master has arrived.” The crew applauded and several whooped with delight. 

Sam bowed and went to join the band on-stage. 

“Rufus, can I talk to you?” Rufus turned and stared at the smaller man “I think you’re gonna want to amp-up security tonight.” 

Rufus raised an eyebrow “And why is that?” 

“An incident happened between Sam and his ex.” 

“Balthazar.” Rufus whispered angrily “Thanks, man. You really care about this boy, don’t you?” 

Gabriel smiled proudly “More than you know, sir.” 

A loud crash broke the silence. 

_“FOR FUCK’S SAKE, KEITH! HOW MANY MICROPHONES ARE YOU GONNA DROP BECAUSE YOU LEARN YOUR MOTHER FUCKING LESSON!”_ Rufus off backstage. 

“I’d break mics too if my name was Keith.” A voice piped up next to Gabriel. 

He turned and was met by a woman with wavy dirty blonde hair, wearing heeled boots, dark jeans paired with a vintage silk up and a black leather jacket. 

“Meg Masters.” She introduced herself “Best friend and promoter of Gigantor. You must be the star of all of Sammy’s wet dreams.” 

“Please, call me Gabriel.” He smirked extending his hand. 

Meg gladly shook it “How’d you and the Moose meet?” She questioned, stepping behind the bar and grabbing them a beer. 

“At one of his shows actually. It was my first night here and a friend convinced me to come see him perform.” Gabriel looked over to see Sam’s brow furrowed in concentration as he looked at the sheet music. He looked up and gave Gabriel a small wave. “I’m glad I did.” He said, waving back. 

“Check, check. One, two, three.” Sam spoke into the microphone. “Ladies and gentlemen, the song I’m going to start with is a classic tune, some of you might recognize it.” 

Sam entertained the imaginary crowd. 

_“Your story’s sad to tell. A teenage ne’er do well, most mixed up, non-delinquent on the block! Your future’s so unclear now, what’s left of your career now? Can’t even get a trade in on your smile!”_

As the background singers began their la-la-las. Gabriel tried, and horribly failed, to stifle his laughter when Sam strode towards him. 

_“Beauty school dropout, no graduation day for you. Beauty school dropout, missed your midterms and flunked shampoo! Well at least you could have take time, to wash and clean your clothes up, after spending all that dough to have the doctor fix your nose up!”_

Sam slowly circled Gabriel _“Baby get movin’, why keep your feeble hopes alive? What are you provin’? You’ve got the dream, but not the drive. If you go for your diploma, you could join a steno pool. Turn in your teasin’ comb and go back to high school! Beauty school dropout, hanging around the corner store. Beauty school dropout, it’s about time you knew the score.”_

Sam wrapped his arm around Gabriel’s waist, swaying to the rhythm _“Well, they couldn’t teach you anything. You think you’re such a looker, but no customer would go to you unless she was a hooker!”_ Gabriel snorted _“Baby, don’t sweat it. You’re not cut out to hold a job. Better forget it, who wants their hair done by a slob? Now your bangs are curled, your lashes twirled, but still the world is cruel. Wipe off that angel face and go back to high school!”_

The crew took their lighters or phones and waved them around “Baby, don’t blow it, don’t put my good advice to shame. Baby, you know it, even Dear Abby’d say the same!” 

_“Now I’ve called the shot, get off the block, I really got to fly! Gotta be going to that malt shop in the sky! Beauty school dropout, go back to high school.”_ Sam spun Gabriel as he held out the last note, the crew burst out applauding. 

“You’re an idiot.” Gabriel smiled before he dipped Sam into a kiss. 

“Alright, Romeo. Let’s go.” Meg pulled Gabriel away “Juliet, here, has a show to prepare for show and can’t have you seducing him.” 

Meg sent off Gabriel in the cab outside “See you tonight, Montague.” She said, closing the door and thumping the hood of the car. 

***

By the time Gabriel got home, Pamela was popping open a bottle of champagne “Don’t you have a home of your own?” Gabriel laughed. 

“I like to think of your loft as my special sanctuary filled with booze and sweet goodies.” Pamela responded, handing him a flute of golden elixir. 

“What’s the occasion?” 

“To congratulate you on your new job and relationship!” 

Gabriel’s eye widened at the mention of his job and quickly downed his drink “Fuck. I start working tomorrow. Oh god.” He sighed. 

Pam swatted his arm “You’ll be fine. C’mon let’s get ready.” 

***

Gabe and Pamela were escorted into the VIP area and were handed drinks of their choice, on the house, of course. 

“I should’ve introduced you to Sam earlier.” Pamela yelled over the music, sipping the last remains of her Cosmopolitan. 

“Your liver probably hates me right now.” Gabriel laughed. 

The lights started to dim as a soft spotlight illuminated Sam on stage “Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen. We’re gonna start off a little different tonight. Before all of this happened, I was just this kid bussing tables to help pay my way through school. After much thought, I decided that tonight and every night for a month, I’m going to dedicate the beginning each show to the artists I’ve discovered over time.” Sam grinned and rubbed his hands together “So, friends. Without further ado, I present to you the sexy, the gorgeous, Rebecca Rosen.” 

Gabriel processed the name for several minutes until it finally clicked _“Becky Rosen, Head Librarian.”_ Her voice echoing in Gabriel’s head. 

It wasn’t until Becky stepped on stage that Gabriel’s jaw dropped. 

Becky no longer hid behind her glasses and headset. 

[She was dressed in an off-shoulder champagne dress with black lace](http://cdn-s3-3.wanelo.com/product/image/2862017/original.jpg). Her once mousy blonde hair was now a golden caramel color, perfectly curled and expertly piled on her head, showing off her elegant neck. 

“Hello. I’m Rebecca and we’re gonna take a trip back in time.” Her voice oozed sex and confidence. 

The music started off slow as her hips moved in time with the music. 

_“Come on, babe. Why don’t we paint the town, and all that jazz?” I’m gonna rouge my knees and roll my stocking down and all that jazz.”_

Several people, Pamela included, gave out wolf whistles 

_“Start the car, I know a whoopee spot, where the gin is cold, but the piano’s hot.”_ Dancers began to slowly trickle in from the wings. 

Two men, clad only in suspenders and black pants, grabbed the sides of Becky’s dress and pulled, [revealing a champagne colored corset with a black lace cover and garters to match.](http://www.dhresource.com/albu_283564742_00-1.0x0/lace-garter-slip-black-corsets-1070-cheaper.jpg) She pulled the pin out of her hair, which flowed down to her breasts. 

Gabriel didn’t think his jaw could drop any lower. 

The crowd was going wild as Becky executed every choreographed move expertly. 

Becky beamed as she was lifted by the male dancers and hit the final note perfectly. 

Sam rushed on stage and wrapped her up in a huge bear hug, twirling her around. 

As she went for her final bow, the crowd rose in a standing ovation. 

“We’ll be back in ten minutes, folks!” Sam announced into the mic. He grabbed Becky’s hand and led her to where Gabriel and Pam were sitting with Meg. 

“Gabriel, this is-” 

“Becky Rosen, head librarian.” Gabriel smirked and hugged her “Where did _allllll_ of that come from?!” 

Becky blushed “I studied dance when I lived in Vegas. I used to dance in these burlesque shows and my parents found out. They were so ashamed that they cut my funding and pulled me out of school. So, I hid out in San Fran and got a job at the library. One night I relapsed and danced downtown. Sam convinced me to dance again.” 

Gabriel kissed Sam’s cheek “Samuel Winchester, Patron Saint of Undiscovered Talent.” 

Sam nipped at Gabriel’s ear “I think I like the sound of that.” He looked up and started to laugh “Looks like Pam and Meg are hitting it off.” 

“What makes you say that?” 

“Well, the tonsil hockey is a dead giveaway.” 

Gabriel whipped his head towards the bar and sure enough, Pam was running her fingers through Meg’s hair as they kissed. 

“That slut.” Gabriel laughed. Sam excused himself to go back on-stage. 

By the time Sam finished his set, it was almost two hours til midnight. 

The two men took a cab to Gabriel loft because they were a little drunker than they both cared to admit. 

Teasing touches in the cab went to trying to make out and unlock the loft door at the same time. 

Clothes were being thrown across the room as mouths moved on hot skin. 

They made their way to the bedroom, knocking over a lamp in the process. 

Gabriel shoved Sam down on the bed as he straddled him, sucking on Sam’s neck. 

“Usually, I’m on top.” Sam chuckled. 

“Well, you’ve obviously never had sex with Gabriel Milton before.” Gabriel grinned. 

Sam made a low growling sound and flipped them over. 

A considerable amount of hours passed and the lovers were panting heavily on Gabriel’s bedroom floor, sheepskin rug soft beneath their skin. 

“Holy fuck.” Sam breathed out, eyes filled a blissed look. 

Gabriel simply grinned smugly “Told you.” 

Sam rolled closer to Gabriel and kissed him deeply. He held him in comfortable silence for a while until he spoke again “Gabriel?” 

The shorter man had his head on Sam’s sculpted chest “Hm?” 

“I-I think I’m in love with you.” 

Gabriel froze for a moment before lifting himself on his elbow and looked at the man next to him. 

Sam’s hazel eyes glued to Gabriel’s golden ones. Worry and hope etched into his face as he bit his lip. 

Gabriel smiled softly “I love you too, Samquatch.” 

Sam glowed with joy and kissed Gabriel fiercely. 

Round three promptly ensued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, y'all! Enjoy!


	8. Voulez-Vous.

_“IT WAS IN THE HEAT OF THE MOMENT!” _

Gabriel groaned and squinted at the blaring alarm clock. He tried to remember why he set an alarm, until it finally dawned on him. First day of school. 

“FUCK!” He yelled, scrambling to get out of the bed. 

Sam slowly opened one eye then the other, finding Gabriel tripping over as he tried to pull on some pants and a shirt. 

“I thought sneaking out was the singer’s stereotype. And you’re supposed to sneak out of the other person’s place, not your own.” Sam joked. 

“Hilarious.” Gabe yelled as he juggled brushing his teeth and combing his hair. 

Sam got up and did his morning stretches “Need a ride?” 

“Nope.” Gabriel moved swiftly to kiss Sam and grab him briefcase from behind him. 

“Help yourself to anything.” Gabriel rushed out, but Sam caught his arm. 

“Don’t stress, alright? You’ll do great. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Gigantor.” Gabriel smirked, standing on his tip-toes to kiss Sam’s forehead. 

***

Gabriel is pretty sure he broke at least four state laws and two federal laws trying to get to work on time. He rushed into the main office, gasping for air as he heard a small clap. 

“Congratulations” A petite redhead chirped from behind the desk “Usually the new teachers are at least an hour late, and you made it with three seconds to spare.” Right on cue, the bell rang. 

The annoying sound sent a wave of pain to Gabriel’s head, groaning he tried to massage away the pain. 

“Wait here.” Red ordered. She ran to the back room and back two seconds later with aspirin and a small cup of water “Bottoms up.” 

“Oh, you sweet Angel.” Gabriel whimpered thankfully, gulping down the medication. 

“I’m Charlie Bradbury. I’m the main secretary and head of the IT department. You must be Gabriel Milton.” 

“In the flesh, would you mind showing me to my room?” 

“Of course!” He followed her up the staircase and into the school’s auditorium. It looked more like concert arena. 

“Is it through the back or something?” Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows. 

“This is your classroom. You’re teaching dramatic literature, right?” 

Gabriel could only nod. 

“Welcome to your stage, dude. I’m just down the stairs, hollar if you need anything.” Charlie slowly began to back out “Your kids should be here in a bit, the remote is in your office, which is through there.” She pointed to a lone door on the back wall with his name on it “It used to be the old projection booth. The remote brings down either the blackboard or whiteboard.” 

Gabriel nodded once more. 

“I guess that’s it. Your office has everything you’ll need in it. I’ll see you at lunch?” She started out “Hey, Milton!” Gabriel turned around “Live long and prosper, bro.” Charlie gave him the Vulcan salute and left. 

Gabriel immediately ran up on stage and did a cartwheel. 

“Way better than Brooklyn.” He smiled to himself. 

A second bell rang and students, his students, trickled in and took their seats. 

“Good morning.” Gabriel greeted. 

The room remained silent. 

“Now with energy! Good morning!” 

Only a few students mumbled their responses. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes “That is fucking pathetic.” 

Student eyes widened as a girl gasped in the back row. 

“What? Is Satan behind me?” Gabriel looked around. 

“You swore.” A student said with awe. 

“Congrats, you can understand English. Do people not swear here?” 

The students shook their heads. 

Gabriel smiled and clapped his hands together “Alright, this is our first lesson.” He grabbed a chair from the corner of the stage and dragged it to the middle to stand on it. “Get up.” 

Kids shifted in their seats, not knowing what to do. 

“Oh c’mon. _GET UP!_ ” Gabriel yelled. 

The students quickly obliged. 

“Now, we’re going to start off with a simple word. Fuck. Everyone fucking loves this fucking word and if they fucking say they don’t, then they’re fucking liars. Now on the count of three, I want you to yell it at the top of your lungs. One tw-” 

Before he could finish counting, the roars of profanity vibrated against the walls. All except for one. 

“You, jock.” Gabriel pointed at a black-haired boy with a letterman's jacket “Why didn’t you do what everyone else did?” 

“Why?” Jock crossed his arms. 

Gabriel grinned “Good. Children, take a note from your sport-fanatic brother. Always question the Man. You should never listen to people who say you shouldn’t do something. Like swearing, for example.” He hopped off the chair, students doing the same “Ladies and Gentlemen, I have two simple rules. One, I am not going to fucking deal with your shit, alright? Two, I am easily bribed with sweets and vinyl, sometimes comic books. And finally, my name is Gabriel Milton. You may call me Gabe, Milton, Professor, Holy One, Your Majesty and my personal favorite My King.” 

A few students chuckled, which made Gabriel sigh with relief “Open your books, kiddos and we’ll start with the Bard’s Taming of the Shrew.” 

“Tomorrow we’ll be discussing the pros and cons of Nicolas Cage!” Gabriel yelled as the final bell rang. 

“See ya, Gabe!” Several kids said. 

Gabriel waved them off. 

“That was fantastic.”A woman’s voice said “I’m afraid we haven’t met yet. I’m Jody Mills, the Principle. That’s some pretty unorthodox teaching you’re doing there. But, I like it.” 

Gabriel chuckled “I’ve learned that kids want to be treated as equals. Also, I wasn’t too good at the whole “being-an-adult” thing.” 

Principal Mills laughed “C’mon there’s something for you in the office.” 

They talked about Principal Mills’ former work as Sheriff before she traded in her gun for a ruler. 

The flower arrangement that greeted Gabriel in the office was so big, he could only see the top of Charlie’s head, he lightly played with one of the lily petals. 

“Looks like Gabriel is quite the seducer!” Charlie giggled, throwing a small card at him. 

__

“Last night was amazing. I have a surprise for you when you get home.  
Love, Sam.  
P.S. It’s pancakes :)” 

“Who’s Sam?” Charlie prodded 

“Samuel Winchester.” 

“ _THE_ Samuel Winchester?” Principal Mills squealed “I didn’t know he batted for the other team.” 

“I thought he was too pretty to be straight.” Gabriel admitted. 

“Mm, preach.” Charlie grunted. 

“Well, Ladies. I got a hot piece of ass waiting for me at home. I’ll be seeing you two tomorrow!” Gabriel twirled out of the room, before racing to his car. 

By the time Gabriel made it home, Sam was snoring softly on the couch. A rose was slipping from his fingers. 

Gabriel snuck up silently, like a lion stalking their prey, and pounced. He straddled Sam’s hips “Good morning, starshine.” He sing-songed, pecking a kiss to the other man’s lips “How did you know I liked lilies?” 

Sam smiled sleepily “Perks of having your cousin as my brother-in-law. How was your first day?” He sat up without moving Gabriel from his lap. 

Gabriel pondered for a moment, searching the right description “Better than I thought it was going to be. Even better waking up next to you.” Sam’s cheeks grew pink. 

The lovers embraced, Gabriel pushing Sam gently down on the couch. 

“The pancakes are going to get cold.” Sam smiled against Gabriel’s lips. 

“Fuck pancakes.” Gabriel growled, accidentally rolling him off the couch. 

Sam pulled off both of their shirts, kissing Gabriel’s neck as he unbuttoned Sam’s jeans and tore them off. 

The door swung open abruptly “Hey- _OHSWEETFUCKINGCHRIST!_ ” Dean quickly covered his eyes before pushing Castiel into the hallway. 

_“DEAN!”_ Sam screeched and scrambled to grab his clothes. 

“Hey there, Deano.” Gabriel grinned, stretching. 

Dean glared at him through his fingers. 

“How did you even know where I was?” Sam pulled on his jeans and shirt. 

“GPS.” Dean answered simply. 

_“YOU BUGGED MY CAR?!”_ Sam yelled. 

“It’s for your own good.” 

Castiel shoved Dean aside “That was completely unnecessary, Dean. I have seen Gabriel undressed several times, we’re family.” 

“That and the fact that I have no shame. I did go streaking across Fenway Park once, during a Yankees’ game.” 

Dean’s eyes almost bugged out of his sockets “That was you?” 

“I wasn’t even fined.” Gabriel smiled smugly. “Enough about my bodacious bod. Is the reason you Wolverined into my apartment was so I couldn’t ravage your little brother’s ass? Breaking news, Rambo. That already happened.” 

Dean made a sound of disgust as Gabriel winked at Sam, who looked like he was contemplating throwing himself out of the window. 

“We came to invite both of you to karaoke night at the Roadhouse.” Castiel explained. 

“Roadhouse? Isn’t that the sketchy little bar on the outskirts?” Gabriel asked, finally pulling on his clothes. 

“The Harvelles own it. They host a karaoke night every month.” 

“Count us in, then. What time should we head over?” 

Sam and Dean shared a quick glance, Gabriel had seen Lucifer and Michael give each other those looks when they were up to no good, but Gabriel decided to keep quiet. 

“Now’s good. Let’s go!” Dean hustled them out the door. 

During the car ride, Gabriel decided he should grill the weakest person there on what they had planned. Who better than the man he was screwing? He scooted closer to Sam and began to lazily draw patterns on Sam’s thigh. 

“What’s really going on?”Gabriel whispered huskily in his ear. 

“Kar-karaoke night. Like Cas said.” Sam stammered as Gabriel’s hand crept higher. 

“Oh, c’mon Sammy.” Gabriel purred “You can tell me.” 

Sam let out a small moan, quiet enough so Dean couldn’t hear. “It-it’s a surprise and that’s all you’re getting out of me.” Sam seized Gabriel’s wandering hand and laced his fingers between his, kissing the knuckles. 

Once they finally got to the bar, it sounded like the party was in full swing. 

Sam led Gabriel to the door “CONGRATULATIONS!” 

Dozens of people cheered when they walked in. 

It took Gabriel a couple of seconds to process that the party was for him. 

“We wanted to celebrate your first official teaching day!” Sam smiled down at him. 

His friends came and hugged him. Sam introduced several other new faces. 

“And this” Sam hugged a brunette around her forties “is Ellen. She’s Jo’s mom and owns the Roadhouse, not to mention the coffeehouse. She’s basically our mom too.” 

Ellen quickly wrapped Gabriel into a hug. She smelled of home cooked meals with an underlying scent of sugar cookies and a hint of tobacco, she reminded him of home. 

“It’s wonderful to meet you, honey.” She said, breaking the hug. 

“You too.” Gabriel smiled warmly. 

About an hour passed until Dean took hold of the DJ equipment and began to play a song Gabriel hadn’t heard in years. 

“Is this... _ABBA_?” 

Sam grinned “Dean likes to play them when he’s a little tipsy. He’ll never admit to that though.” 

Lights and lasers started going in time to the music. Jo took the stage, wrapped in a feather boa. 

_“People everywhere, a sense of expectation growing in the air. Giving out a spark, across the room your eyes are glowing in the dark. And here we go again, we know the start, we know the end. Masters of the scene, we’ve done it all before and we’re back to get some more. You know what I mean!”_ She belted out, surprising Gabriel. 

Everyone headed onto the dancefloor “C’mon!” Sam grabbed Gabriel’s dance and pulled him into the middle of the crowd. 

_“Voulez-vous!”_ The guests sang, circling around them. _“Take it now or leave it! Now is all we get, nothing promised no regrets! Ain’t no big decision, you know what to do. La question c’est voulez-vous!”_ Sam crooned, snaking his hands around Gabriel’s hips. _“I know what you think, ‘this girl means business, so I’ll offer her a drink.’”_

_“Looking mighty proud, I see you leave your table, pushing through the crowd. I’m really glad you came, you know the rules, you know the game. Master of the scene!”_ Gabriel grinded against him. _“We’ve done it all before and now we’re back to get some more. You know what I mean.”_

_“Voulez-vous! Take it now or leave it. Now is all we get, nothing promised, no regrets! You know what to do, la question c’est voulez-vous!”_ The crowd chanted in unison. 

People parted off into couples and separated the lovers. 

Gabriel ended up dancing with Jo as Sam was pulled out of the circle. 

_“VOULEZ-VOUS!”_ Hands were raised to the ceiling as the song ended. 

A loud smash interrupted the next song. 

The last thing Sam heard before unconsciousness washed over him was the sound of Gabriel’s voice screaming his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been lazy lately, I'm sorry! It's summer, people. But, thank you for reading and subscribing! Please continue to do so and don't be afraid to recommend to people!


	9. I'll Cover You

Dean rushed over in time to catch his brother from falling. 

“SOMEBODY CALL A MEDIC!” Dean yelled, the front of his shirt was already instantly soaked in blood from his brother’s skull. 

“Sam! Sam, look at me! Stay with me!” Gabriel pleaded. 

“The ambulance is on it’s way!” Ellen yelled from the bar. 

“You’re gonna be okay, Sammy.” Dean cradled his brother “You’re gonna be okay.” 

***

Gabriel and Dean both rode inside the ambulance with Sam and kept each other company in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor. 

A woman came out wearing baby blue scrubs “Anyone here for Sam Winchester?” She called out. 

The men almost tripped over themselves trying to get to the doctor. 

“I’m Dr. Ewan.” She introduced herself, shaking their hands. 

“How is he, Doc?” Dean questioned, worriedly. 

“He had a chunks of glass embedded into his skull, fortunately for Sam, the glass was two inches from hitting anything major.” She informed them. 

“Can we see him?” Gabriel asked, eyes hopeful. 

“Yes, but he’ll be a little groggy.” 

The pair followed the caramel-color haired doctor to the last door at the end of the hall. 

The sight made Gabriel’s heart sink. 

Sam lay in the middle of the hospital bed, the white room made it look worse. His usually voluminous hair was tucked into the white gauze wrapped around his head. A red blotch, which Gabriel could only assume was blood, stained the back of his head. 

Gabriel let Dean enter first as he hung in the doorway. 

Dean crouched beside his baby brother “Sammy?” 

Sam didn't respond for a while. Eventually, his eyes fluttered open “Dean?” 

Dean’s smile was filled with relief “Hey there, man. You really scared us back there.” 

Sam suddenly looked around frantically “What happened? Where’s Gabriel?” 

Gabriel’s head snapped up at the sound of his name. 

“Sam, he’s right here. Don’t worry.” 

Gabriel hesitantly took a few steps toward the bed “Hey, kiddo.” 

Sam’s lips curled into a smile as his eyes met Gabriel’s “Dean? Can I talk to Gabriel for a minute?” 

Dean looked at both of the men then finally nodded “Sure, Sammy. I’ll be in the lobby.” 

Once Dean left, Gabe pulled up a chair next to the bed. 

“What happened?” Sam questioned, his voice still groggy. 

“We don’t know exactly. After we left in the ambulance, Ellen called to tell Dean that she found a broken wine bottle with blood on it. That’s probably what knocked you out. The doctor said that you had piece of glass in your noodle; you’re lucky they didn’t have to cut off your majestic mane of hair.” Gabriel explained “We still don’t know who did this.” 

“SHIT.” Sam’s eyes widened “I have a show tonight, I can’t be here!” He tried to sit up and stared to pull at the wires on his chest, but Gabriel pushed him back down gently. 

“You’re not going anywhere, kiddo. Rufus called the club and explained everything. I’m pretty sure your fans are holding prayer circles as we speak.” Gabriel grinned. 

Sam punched his arm weakly “Oh shut up. Where’s everyone now?” 

“Down at the station; everyone is giving statements. I think Deano is telling everyone now.” 

“I’m sorry.” Sam whispered. 

“What? Sam, you have absolutely no reason to be sorry for anything. You didn’t cause any of this.” 

Sam nodded silently and fiddled with the thin hospital blanket. 

Time passed, nurses came to check blood pressure or change the gauze and left just as quickly as they had come. 

Gabriel had waited in the lobby when Dean went back. 

“How is he?” Castiel rushed inside, his worn trench coat flapping behind him. 

“Alert. Focused. They’re keeping him over-” 

_“SAMMY!”_ Gabriel could hear Dean’s scream from miles away. 

The cousins dashed past the nurses to found the source of the scream. 

Sam’s eyes were rolled back as his body shook so violently, Gabriel thought Sam was going to break something. The doctor charged into the room with nurses in two. 

“He’s seizing. Restrain him quickly before we have a Code Blue.” She ordered. Several nurses grabbed his arms and legs. The doctor caught sight of the three men watching the scene unfold in front of them “What are they doing here? GET THEM OUT!” She demanded. 

A nurse in bright green floral scrubs ushered them out. 

“You can’t do this! That’s my brother in there!” Dean protested. 

“I’m sorry, sir. We can’t let you in there until it’s safe for everyone, especially Sam.” The nurse, Carla, spoke. 

“Just please help him.” 

Carla nodded and went back inside the chaotic room. 

Castiel hugged his husband “C’mon. We’ll wait in the lobby.” He kissed Dean’s forehead. Dean felt too tired to object and allowed Cas to lead him away. 

Gabriel chose to wait outside of the room and he prayed, for the first time in years. After what seemed like an eternity, Sam’s door finally opened. 

“Is he okay? Please tell me he’s okay.” Gabriel pleaded. 

“Sam suffered a Grand-Mal seizure, there was possibly a piece of glass that actually made it to the brain. We had no other choice but to place him into a drug-induced sleep. He’ll be comatose for a few days, perhaps weeks or even more, until we retrieve the shard and allow his brain time to heal.” Dr. Ewan explained. “I’m sorry, but I’ll go tell Mr. Winchester.” 

“No, no. I’ll do it.” Gabriel stopped her “I’ll do it.” 

He walked out into the waiting room, Dean’s hopeful face crushing his heart. 

“How’s Sammy? Can we go see him?” 

“Sam’s-” Gabriel started “Sam’s comatose. They’re staying it might be days or weeks until he wakes up, possibly months.” 

Dean’s eyes filled with tears as he hugged Castiel, sobbing into his shoulder. 

“I’m going to stay the night here with him. I’ll call you if anything changes, it’ll be best if you both go home and rest.” 

“Gabriel, you have work tomorrow. I can afford to take a day off from the library.” Castiel said, still rubbing circles onto Dean’s back. 

“I’ll call you when I need to leave. Just bring me an extra change of clothes and my car.” Gabriel handed his keys over to his cousin. Castiel nodded and took the keys from Gabriel’s hand. 

“Gabe, watch over Sammy, okay? Don’t-don’t leave him.” Dean said, eyes red. 

“I will.” Gabriel promised as he watched Castiel escort Dean out the doors. 

Gabriel walked back into the room and stared at the scene in front of him. Sam lay still, his face pale and body unmoving. If it hadn’t been for the steady beeping of the heart monitor, Gabriel could’ve swore he was looking at a corpse. 

He pulled the cushioned hair back next to the bed “Hey there, Samquatch.” He greeted, sitting down “You probably can’t hear me, but I’m here.” Gabriel whispered, taking hold of his lover’s hand, shocked at the clammy feeling of it, but kissing the knuckles anyway. 

_“Live in my house, I’ll be your shelter. Just pay me back with one thousand kisses. Be my lover, I’ll cover you.”_ Gabriel softly sang, pushing the fallen hair behind Sam’s ear _“Open your door, I’ll be your tenant. Don’t got much baggage to lay at your feet, but sweet kisses I’ve got to spare, I will be there and I will cover you.”_

Tears slipped down Gabriel’s cheeks “Please wake up.” He prayed “Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you in suspense and I'm sorry about this chapter.


	10. All You Need is Love/All My Loving

Gabriel checked off another day on his calendar. 

Day twenty-two and still no sign of improvement from Sam. Outside the club, people had placed flowers and candles, praying for Sam, something Gabriel had been doing every night. 

He started to worry his friends, especially Pamela. 

_“Come on, Gabe. It’s been days since I last saw you. You’re starting to act like that chick from Twilight. I don’t want you to end up throwing yourself off a cliff, alright? Call me, please.”_ The voicemail ended as Gabriel finished brushing his teeth. For the first time in days, he looked at himself in the mirror. His, once joyous, eyes were now filled with worry and he had severe bags under his eyes from late night stays at the hospital. 

He turned off the lights and took off to work. 

“Anything new?” Charlie asked him quietly as he walked into the office to grab his badge. 

“Nothing yet. Sam’s-Sam’s strong. He’ll pull through.” He responded, full of false confidence. 

Gabriel bounded up the staircase and was surprised to find his students, not in their seats, but gathered in a group on the stage. 

“Okay, does someone wanna explain what’s going on?” Gabriel crossed his arms. 

“We know the past couple of days have been hard on you, Mr. Milton. I mean with Mr. Winchester and all.” One student, Uma, spoke. 

“And we didn’t know that from eavesdropping in the teacher’s lounge.” Antony blurted out, which earned him a hard jab in the ribs from Uma. 

“Yeah, you’ve been here for almost a month and you’ve showed us more than any other teacher we’ve had for the past four years. You respect us and treat us like adults, which is pretty rad. You don’t skip the hard shit.” Shane said, his dreads piled on top of his head. “So, this is for you.” 

Shane cleared his throat _“There’s nothing you can do that can’t be done, nothing you can sing that can’t be sung. Nothing you can say, but you can learn to play the game. It’s easy.”_ Shane’s voice was nothing like Gabriel had imagined. 

_“Nothing you can make that can’t be made. No one you can save that can’t be saved. Nothing you can do, but you can learn to be you in time. It’s easy.”_

“All you need is love. All you need is love, all you need is love love. Love is all you need.”His class harmonized. 

By the time his student’s finished, Gabriel was openly weeping. “Holy shitballs” was the only thing Gabriel could say. The students grinned and laughed “So, this is what living in Glee is like. Thank you guys, so much. This was...wow. But whether we like it or not, we need to get back to business. Take out ‘The Importance of Being Ernest’ before I lose my job.” 

The final bell rang and Gabriel received a text from Castiel that only had one word “Sam.” 

Gabriel didn’t even bother grabbing his briefcase or anything else besides his keys. Sam was the only thing on his mind right now. 

“What happened? Is he awake?” Gabriel dashed into the hospital room. 

“His pulse elevated for three minutes then went back to normal. It was a false alarm, I’m sorry.” Castiel bowed his head. “Dean’s going to be home from the garage soon, I’ll leave you two alone.” Castiel briefly kissed his cousin’s cheek before leaving, a habit they both shared since childhood. 

Gabriel sighed and pulled a chair back to his usual spot beside Sam. 

“You should’ve seen what the kids did for me at school today, Sammy. You would’ve loved it.” Gabriel proceeded to recount the story, ignoring the fact that Sam couldn’t hear him. 

Around two or so hours passed before Dean called to check up “He’s been the same since Cas left.” Gabriel reported “Brain function and everything else is stable. I’ll let you know immediately if anything happens. Alright, alright. I’ll see you both tomorrow. Goodnight.” Gabriel hung up and tried to rub the sleep from his eyes, but failed. He gave into temptation and slept on the shitty hospital couch. 

“Mr. Milton?” Nurse Carla gently nudged him “Mr. Milton.” She called once more. 

Gabriel finally reacted, eyes quickly snapping open “Sam?” 

“No, visiting hours are over, honey. But I’ll give you a couple of minutes to say bye.” She smiled warmly at him before exiting. 

Gabriel watched glowed “9:45 PM”. 

He groaned as he went over and sat next to Sam, careful of not sitting on the wires. “Alright, kiddo. It looks like it’s my time to go. I’ll see you tomorrow, ‘kay?” Gabriel took Sam’s hand in his and softly kissed his knuckles. 

_“Close your eyes and I’ll kiss you, tomorrow I’ll miss you. Remember I’ll always be true.”_ He mumbled against the warm skin _“And while I’m away, I’ll write home everyday and send all my loving to you.”_

Suddenly, something felt strange in Gabriel’s hand. Sam’s fingers were slowly curling around his own. 

He whipped his head to look at Sam and found his lover’s eyes semi-open with a weak smile on his face. 

“Hey, Milton.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's that. Thank you guys who are leaving me kudos and who are commenting. You guys are the best!


	11. Dog Days Are Over

“If I’m dreaming right now, this is really fucked up.” Gabriel breathed out. Before Sam could respond Gabriel’s lips were already on his. “You mother fucker, you almost killed me.” Gabriel scolded in between kisses. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll try not to go into more anymore seizures.” Sam smirked weakly. 

Dr. Ewan and her squad of nurses rushed in the room “Welcome back, Mr. Winchester. You were clearly missed.” She smiled “Mr. Milton, we’re going to run some tests and x-rays on Sam. I advise you to call your family.” 

Gabriel waited until they safely wheeled Sam down the hallway and fished his phone from his pocket. 

“Winchester.” Dean’s groggy voice picked up on the other line. 

“He’s awake.” 

Those two words caused Dean to scream and jump around “CAS! CAS! SAMMY’S BACK, HE’S ALIVE! Let me talk to him!” Gabriel could hear the grin in Dean’s voice. 

“They’re x-raying him right now, it’ll take around an hour or two. Come then or in the morning, if you want.” 

“Fuck that, we’re on our way. Cas, get the coffee started.” 

Gabriel could hear Castiel groaning as he hung up. 

After a few phone calls to the list of people Dean gave him, the hospital lobby was packed. 

“Please tell me everyone was hush-hush about this?” Bobby demanded as he and Rufus walked into the lobby. 

“Dean filled me in about the precautions.” 

“What did you sign him in under?” Rufus questioned 

“Privately? Sam Tristan Winchester for medical purposes. Publically? Gene Astaire. Gene Kelly and Fred Astaire are his favorite dancers.” Gabriel recited “Guys, don’t worry. I took care of everything.” He assured them. 

“I just don’t want the press to find out, poor boy has had it rough enough.” Bobby shook his head. 

“Next of kin for Gene Astaire?” A nurse called out. 

Gabriel and Bobby traded looks. 

“What are you waiting for, boy? Go on.” 

Gabriel dashed into the back rooms and found Sam. He looked completely different than he did yesterday; there was color in his cheeks and even his hair shone brighter. 

“Hey, you.” Sam smiled and patted the empty space next to him. 

Gabriel happily strode over and plopped down next to Sam before kissing him senseless. 

“If you’re going to kiss me like this every time I wake up, I should be comatose more often.” Sam grinned. 

“Don’t you dare. Dean would kill you with this bare hands.” Gabriel laughed. 

“They sat in comfortable silence as Sam played with Gabriel’s fingers. 

“What was it like?” Gabriel’s voice was soft “When you were asleep, I mean.” 

Sam stayed quiet for a moment “It was...warm. Like having been outside all day and feeling the sun on your skin, you know?” 

There was more that happened, but Sam thought it was something he had to discuss with his brother first. 

“I felt you though.” 

“You felt me?” Gabriel’s forehead wrinkled in confusion. 

“Your presence. I could hear your voice, but even though I couldn’t understand what you were saying, I knew you were always there.” This time it was Sam’s turn to kiss the other man. 

The innocent kiss turned into something more passionate and unexpected. Sam rolled over, half of his body was on Gabriel’s. His mouth explored every inch of skin he could, relishing in Gabriel’s embrace. 

“You’re back with the living for two hours and you both are already going at it. Have you no shame?” Dean’s eyes were squinted in mock judgement. 

“And just when things were starting to get good.” Gabriel sighed, gently pushing Sam away and rolling out of the hospital bed. 

“Sammy.” Dean rushed over and practically suffocated his brother in a hug. 

“Dean...can’t... _breathe_.” Sam wheezed out. 

“Right, right. I’m sorry. I’m just so happy you’re okay.” 

“Guys?” Sam cleared his throat “Can I talk to Dean in private please?” 

Gabriel and Castiel nodded, leaving to join the others in the lobby. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I saw Mom.” The words were barely above a whisper, so quiet Dean barely caught what he had said. 

“You what?” Dean’s voice cracked. 

“Mom. I saw mom. She was exactly the way you described her. She was like an-an...angel.” Sam’s eyes watered “She said she was so proud of us. Of you. Said that she was glad you ended up with Cas.” 

Tears started to run down the brothers’ faces. 

“She’s the reason I woke up. Told me it wasn’t my time yet and that I had an important life to live first.” 

Dean ruffled his baby brother’s hair, wary of the stitches. “Damn right you do.” 

The brothers spoke of the events that occurred during Sam’s absence until there was a knock at the door. 

Dr. Ewan poked her head in “I hope I’m not interrupting anything?” 

“Nothing, please come in.” Sam smiled. 

“What’s the verdict, Doc? Can I take Sammy home?” 

“Fortunately, we were able to locate the shard of glass and safely removed it. All of Sam’s tests came back negative. We’d like to keep him here until the afternoon.” Dr. Ewan grinned. 

“Hear that, Sammy-boy? You’re home free!” Dean hugged his brother once more. 

“Dean! There’s needles in my arms, man!” 

After Dean separated from his brother he went to go address the small group in the waiting room. 

“We can take him home in the afternoon!” 

There were cheers of glee, only to be silenced by the nursing staff. 

Gabriel hugged his cousin fiercely as well as Dean. 

“Alright, Deano. I’m gonna head home, I got a sub to cover me tomorrow. Cassie, call me when you’re going to pick up Gigantor, alright?” 

Gabriel was buzzing with happiness, singing along to an old Lady Gaga CD in his car until he reached his apartment. 

He opened the door and shut it with his hip. 

“You gave him a key to your apartment, already? Tsk, tsk, Gabriel. It’s only been, what, a month or so?” A British accent cut through the air. 

The massive chair spun around, revealing a blonde hair in a dark blue v-neck. He looked around the same age as Gabriel, if not older. He dangled the golden ring Gabriel had made for Sam. 

“So, you’re Balthazar?” Gabriel spit out the name “Can I help you with something now that you broke into my apartment?” Gabriel headed into the kitchen. 

“Staying away from Sam would be great.” Gabriel could hear the smirk interwoven with the words. 

“That’s not going to happen. I have a question for you, though. Where the fuck did you get Sam’s key?” Gabriel downed a glass of water before wandering back into the living room. He searched through his records, his back to the other man. 

“People forget about the simplest of things when they’ve been hit with a wine bottle, don’t you agree?” 

Gabriel turned to face the Brit slowly, a fire igniting in his eyes. 

“Oh, come now, Mr. Milton. I’ve looked you up. Surely a bright man like you shouldn’t have a problem piecing these things together.” Balthazar strode towards Gabriel, his movements almost vulture like. 

“If you couldn’t solve this then how do you expect to care for dear Samuel, hm? Who knows, maybe something worse to happen to him.” 

“You fucking son of a _BITCH_!” Gabriel growled, lunging at the fair-haired man. His fist collided with Balthazar’s nose, relishing in the glorious sound of bone breaking. Gabriel punched and kicked until his opponent was reduced to bloody, unconscious heap on the floor. 

Gabriel winced as he dialed Jody Mills’ number, his knuckles were bloody and bruised, probably broken. 

“Gabriel? It’s two in the morning. You better have a good reason to be calling.” The ex-sheriff demanded. 

“I found and detained Sam Winchester’s attacker. You might want to send over a patrol car down to Yerba Buena Lofts on Folsom. And bring an ambulance.” Gabriel spoke, his voice eerily calm. 

He hung up and stared at Balthazar, who was beginning to wake up. Gabriel grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him close “Now listen here, you English sack of shit. If you talk to Sam, go near Sam, or be in the same fucking room as Sam. I will make your life a living hell and you’ll be begging for the death penalty.” He tossed Balthazar aside like a Raggedy Ann doll. 

It took less than twenty minutes for the police and paramedics to arrive. 

Gabriel’s hand was being wrapped as he agreed to come down to the station in the evening. 

Once everyone had let, Gabriel poured himself a glass of Jack and blared his music in attempt to douse the fire in his veins. 

_“Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father. Run for your children, for your sisters and your brothers. Leave all love and your longing behind, you can’t carry it with you if you want to survive. The dog day are over, the dog days are done. Can you hear the horses, ‘cause here they come!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say about this chapter, honestly.


	12. Something.

Gabriel woke up on the floor of this living room. 

“Jesus Christ.” Pam’s voice came from the kitchen “Was there a cage match here last night or what?” 

“What time is it?” Gabriel asked groggily. 

“Almost 6 p.m, Cinderelly.” 

Gabriel slowly got up, head a bit woozy. 

Pam threw away the empty Jack Daniels bottle “What happened to your arm?” 

“If I tell you a secret, you promise you won’t say a word?” 

Pam quickly rushed over and sat across from her best friend “Spill, I promise.” 

Gabriel narrowed his eyes “Spit promise?” 

Pamela groaned “Do we have to?” 

“Pamela Rachelle Barnes, _SPIT PROMISE ME!_ ” 

_“FINE!”_

They both spit into their palms and shook hands. 

“This better be worth it.” Pam muttered. 

Gabriel took a deep breath “Sam’s psycho ex-boyfriend Balthazar broke into my apartment, confessed to putting Sam in the coma, and threatened to do worse if I didn’t break up with him. So, I beat him unconscious. That’s what happened to my hand.” The words tumbled out of Gabriel’s mouth. 

Pam sat in stunned silence “Oh my god.” 

“Yeah.” 

_“Oh my god!”_

“I know, Pam.” 

Pamela jumped up and ran to the phone, dialing a number “You gotta tell Sam!” 

Gabriel sprinted over and snatched the phone from her hands “I am not going to tell-” 

Gabriel’s front door opened and Sam’s head poked through 

“SAM!” Gabriel exclaimed, throwing the phone. 

“Aren’t going to tell me what?” Sam stepped inside, eyes narrowing in suspicion. 

“Uh.” Gabriel stalled “About a thing we’re doing tonight! Right, Pam?” He turned to his best friend, eyes pleading. 

Pam sighed “Right. I should go get ready with Meg. I’ll see you both later.” She walked past Sam, giving him a kiss “It’s good to have you back, baby.” 

“What happened here?” Sam look around after Pam left. 

“Break-in. Luckily, they didn’t take anything. Help me clean?” Gabriel batted his long eyelashes, giving Sam a sweet kiss. 

“With that incentive, how could I refuse?” Sam grinned, pulling off his hoodie. 

By the time the men finished, the sun was barely starting to set. They would’ve finished earlier if Gabriel hadn’t stopped every five minutes to kiss his boyfriend, but he couldn’t resist Sam’s arms and flushed face. The pants came off quickly after that. 

“Couldn’t kiss your paws off me for just one minute, could you Milton?” Sam panted as Gabriel rolled off him, complete bliss on both their faces. 

“I could say the same to you, kiddo.” Gabriel grinned, kissing the younger man. 

“I love you. Thanks for being there when I was...you know.” Sam trailed off. 

“You mean comatose and drooling on yourself? Don’t sweat it, kid. I love you too.” Gabriel kissed him once more “C’mon we gotta shower or we’ll be late.” He hauled Sam to his feet and dragged him towards the bathroom. 

The water quickly heated up and Sam hummed a small melody as he lathered shampoo into his hair before doing the same to Gabriel’s, spiking it up into a mohawk. 

As Sam groomed him, Gabriel replayed Balthazar’s words in his head. For being in this kind of fucked up relationship, Gabriel realized that it was the healthiest relationship he’d ever been in, not to mention the longest. 

He never stayed with anyone longer than two weeks, three tops. Besides teaching, all he’d ever do was party. The rest of his relationships, if you could even call them that, were one-night stands and booty calls. Those were easy to come by in Manhattan, new club every night. It was also one of the reasons why he decided to move to Brooklyn before San Fran. 

But with Sam? As cliche as it sounds, Gabriel knew it was something so special. 

“Hey, you okay?” Sam looked down at him, brows furrowed. 

“Huh?” Oh yeah, I’m just happy that you’re here with me.” Gabriel smiled up at him. 

The lovers quickly rinsed out the shampoo from their hair and soap from their bodies before wrapping themselves in Gabriel’s fluffy towels. 

“Shit.” Sam said suddenly. 

“What?” 

“I don’t have any other clothes besides those.” Sam nodded at his worn clothes scattered around the room. 

Gabriel grinned “Don’t worry. I have something for you.” 

He rushed into his closet, reappearing minutes later with a long black box and a smaller box in his arms. 

“Here.” He handed them to Sam. 

Sam put them on the bed and hesitantly opened the bigger box first, revealing a fine black suit and shirt with a deep plum tie. Sam’s fingers lightly brushed over the fabric which was incredibly smooth and even felt expensive. 

“Gabriel-I-What?” He stuttered, smiling from ear to ear. 

“Open the second one, c’mon!” Gabriel urged. 

Sam opened the second box, exposing the sleek black leather dress shoes that sat perched on top of the mounts of tissue paper. 

“Dean mentioned that it was your birthday in a couple of weeks, so I called in a favor to my friend Emilio back in Brooklyn. He makes suits and uses the leather he gets in Italy to make shoes and whatnot. Before your accident, I asked Cas if he knew your measurements. But once everything happened, I forgot about them until now.” Gabriel smiled. 

Sam looked down at the suit, then to the shoes in his hands, and finally back at Gabriel. 

“Please say something, Samquatch?” Gabriel chuckled nervously. 

“Thank you. I mean, really. Thank you.” Sam pulled Gabriel into a kiss. 

“You can thank me again later.” Gabriel smirked “Now, get dressed Cinderella. We have a ball to attend!” He lightly smacked Sam’s ass as he turned to dress himself and give Sam a bit of privacy. 

Sam kept staring at the outfit in disbelief. Once he finally had the suit on, Sam felt different. Not in a bad way, just like a new chapter was starting. He walked over to Gabriel’s full-length mirror and took a good long look at himself. The suit fit like it was perfectly molded to his body. Sam worried that the shoes were going to hurt, since they hadn’t been properly broken into. But when he slipped them one he felt like he was walking on clouds. 

Sam wasn’t gonna lie, he looked damn good. 

Gabriel walked out of the closet fixing his tie and caught Sam admiring himself. 

He let out a low whistle “Well, well, well, Mr. Winchester. Don’t you look dapper?” 

“Good Lord!” Sam let out a startled yelp. 

“Oh, the good Lord took his time with you, alright.” Gabriel smiled at the blush spreading across Sam’s cheeks. 

“You don’t look so bad yourself, Mr. Milton.” 

Gabriel gave a small twirl, letting Sam enjoy the view. 

As a gift, Emilio had also made Gabriel a suit of his own. The suit was a rich plum color, exactly the same as Sam’s tie, paired with a checkered gray shirt and his custom charcoal colored shoes with chrome tips. 

Sam placed the tie around his neck and started fumbling with it. Gabriel watched him with amusement as his boyfriend let out a groan of frustration. 

“Here, stop.” Gabriel finally spoke “Let me do it.” 

Sam smiled sheepishly as Gabriel’s hands replaced his. 

“Dean usually ties my ties for me.” Sam admitted. 

“That’s okay. I had to tie Michael and Luci’s ties until they were almost thirty.” Gabriel finished and patted Sam’s chest softly. 

“You look amazing.” Gabriel pecked a small kiss to Sam’s lips “C’mon, pretty-boy. We’re gonna be late.” 

The lovers gathered their things and piled into the car waiting for them outside. 

After Sam’s accident, word spread about his music like wildfire. Paparazzi and fans swarmed the club as the car pulled up. 

“Oh shit.” Sam breathed out. 

“Calm down, Sam. Don’t tell me you’re afraid of men with cameras, are you? I’m gonna be right there.” Gabriel held out his hand. Sam nodded and laced his fingers with Gabriel’s. 

Gabriel opened the door as Benny, their body guard, held off the press. 

_“Sammy! Sam, look over here!”_ The paparazzi yelled, their cameras flashing. 

_“Happy to be alive, Sam?”_

_“Are there any new leads on your assault?”_

_“Are you and Gabriel Milton a couple now? Will you get married anytime soon?”_

The questions surrounded Sam, making him feel dizzy and light-headed. Benny finally ushered them into the club. 

“The Eagle and Sparrow have landed safely, sir.” Benny spoke into his earpiece. 

“SAMMY!” Dean rushed over to hug his brother “Wow, nice threads.” 

“Thanks, they were a gift from Ga-” Sam turned only to find the space next to him empty. 

“Welcome to the Bubble Lounge, boys and girls. Tonight is a very night for all of us here.” Gabriel’s voice poured out of the speakers as a light illuminated him on the stage. “Tonight we’d like to honor a very special man who crawling into our hearts through his amazing personality, his beautiful voice, and his devilishly good looks didn’t hurt either.” 

The audience laughed at the joke “So, please put your hands together and help me welcome back the man with the golden voice, Mister Samuel Winchester!” 

The cheers from the audience were almost deafening as the spotlight followed Sam to the stage. 

“Break a leg, baby.” Gabriel whispered as his hugged the taller man. 

“Wow.” Sam grinned “It’s really great to be back, honestly. But I did enjoy my extended nap. I haven’t slept like that since I was a baby.” He joked. 

The audience laughed along. 

“We’re gonna start it off slow and dedicated to a very special person in my life.” 

The pianist started with a small, steady rhythm as the rest of the ensemble joined in. Drums and the strings trickled in, followed by the electric guitar and bass. 

_“Something in the way he moves, attracts me like no other lover. Something in the way he woos me.” Sam sang, his voice low and soft. “I don’t want to leave him now, you know I believe in how.”_ Gabriel’s breath caught in his throat. 

_“Somewhere in his smile, he knows that I don’t need no other lover. Something in his style that shows me. I don’t want to leave him now, you know I believe and how.”_ Sam closed his eyes and let the music flow through him. He was home. 

Gabriel watched his lover from the bar and his heart was filled with such emotion he didn’t know if he was going to cry. 

“Gabriel?” Rufus approached him “Detective Barrows is looking fo-” 

“Gabriel Milton?” A blonde woman in a dark coat spoke. 

“Yes?” 

“I’m Det. Barrows. I’m taking you down to the precinct to question you about Balthazar Turpin.” She spoke gruffly with an accent Gabriel couldn’t place. 

“Hello, Detective. Actually Sam’s almost done, could we wait for a minute? Have a drink on the house.” Gabriel started to wave over the bartender. 

“No, it’s fine.” She grabbed hold of his arm leading him towards the exit. 

Meanwhile, Sam finished his song with roaring applause. He opened his eyes and found Gabriel being escorted outside by a petite woman. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, for your entertainment, please enjoy the musical stylings of Mickey and the Bayside Boys!” Sam quickly hurried off stage and ran to Gabriel. 

“Gabe, what’s going on?” Sam questioned. 

“Just going for a little ride, Sammy. Nothing to worry about.” Gabriel assured. 

“I’m taking Mr. Milton down to the precinct so he can file a report about Balthazar Turpin and his assault on Sam Winchester.” Det. Barrows explained. Sam visibly paled. _“Fuck.”_ Gabriel muttered under his breath. 

"Gabriel, what's going on and there better be a fucking good explanation." Sam's voice was harsher than he intended. 

"Detective, could you please give me just two minutes to talk to him? This is Samuel Winchester, the victim." Gabriel spoke in hushed tones. 

Det. Barrows paused, but eventually agreed "Two minutes, Mr. Milton. I'll be outside." 

Gabriel led Sam into the manager's office and sat him down. 

"When I came home from the hospital after you woke up, Balthazar was waiting for me inside the loft. He admitted to being your attacker and stole the key I made you." Gabriel explained quietly. "He said if I didn't stop seeing you he'd...he'd do something worse. I couldn't lose you, Sam. I can't go through that again." Tears stung Gabriel’s eyes. 

Sam tilted Gabriel’s head up to meet his eyes, which were also tearing up. "What did you do?" 

"I kicked his ass." 

Sam began to laugh, despite his tears, and hugged his boyfriend. "I love you. I'm going with you." 

Gabriel pulled away, eyes wide "No, Sam. Absolutely not." 

Sam crossed his arms "Do you really think that's gonna stop me?" 

"It was worth a shot." Gabriel laughed "I'm gonna be with you through all of this okay?" He took Sam's hand with his. 

Sam nodded“Promise?” 

“Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry 'bout the delay, y'all. It's been slow for me lately. But, thank you for reading and the kudos! Y'all are the best!


	13. Cry Me A River

Once Gabriel explained the situation to Det. Barrows, she reluctantly agreed to take Sam along. 

They arrived at the police station after the quick, but silent car ride. 

“Mr. Milton, Mr. Winchester, this is my partner Det. Santiguez.” Barrows introduced them to a older man with salt and pepper colored hair and a warm smile, he handed both Gabriel and Sam a cup of tea. 

“Where’s Balthazar now?” Sam asked, before taking a sip. 

“He’s currently in one of the interrogation rooms with another detective. Amazingly, he hasn’t lawyered up yet.” Santiguez smirked. “Detective Barrows here brought the file from England.” 

“Two accounts assault, one domestic violence, and one count attempted arson.” Barrows read from her file. 

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Gabriel breathed out. 

“Once I press charges, he’ll be deported, right?” Sam asked, looking Det. Barrows in the eyes. 

“That’s how it usually goes, yes.” Barrows nodded. 

“I wanna see him.” Sam said suddenly. 

“No, no way. Absolutely not, Sam. This guy tried to kill you!” Gabriel argued. 

“I need to know why he did this to me. He still thinks I’m dead which means we have the upper hand here.” 

“He does have a point.” Barrows shrugged. “Santiguez and I will be right outside if things get heated.” 

Sam looked down at Gabriel and took hold of his hand “I’ll be okay, Gabe. Promise.” 

Gabriel heaved out a sigh “Fine. Fine.” 

The men followed the two detectives down a dimly lit hallway and stopped in front of a window. Balthazar’s back was facing them as he stared out of the interrogation room’s window. Sam took a deep breath and quietly entered the room. 

“My my, detective. That was a while, hopefully you brought me some decent te-SAM?” Balthazar’s voice hitched, shock worn on his face. 

“Sorry, about being late. I guess that’s what happens when you’re in a coma.” Sam stared at him and sat on the edge of the metal desk. 

“You’re supposed to be dead. I-I mean. I thought you were dead.” Balthazar stuttered, trying to backtrack his words. 

“Funny how things like that happen. And you don’t have to keep this act up, Gabriel told me everything. How could you do this to me?” Sam’s voice was calm, but his upper lip was curled in disdain. 

Balthazar quickly sat down and reached over, grabbing Sam’s hands and kissing the tops of them “You don’t understand, Sam. I did this because I loved you. I needed you back. I was so alone when you left.” Tears slid down his face. 

_“Now you say you’re lonely, you cried the whole night through.”_ Sam sung lowly, taking off his jacket and leveling his face with Balthazar’s _“Well, you can cry me a river, cry me a river. I cried a river over.”_

“Please, Sam. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Balthazar pleaded. 

_“Now you say you’re sorry for being so untrue. Well, you can cry me a river. Cry me a river, I cried a river over you.”_ Sam pulled his hand quickly away from Balthazar, years of pent up anger finally spilling out _“You drove me nearly out of my head. While you never shed a tear, babe. Remember, I remember all you said. You told me love was too plebeian, told me you were through with me. And you say you love me. Well, just you prove that you do, why don’t you cry me a river. ‘Cause I cried a river over you.”_ Sam held the note as he pulled Balthazar up and shove him against the brick wall, his forearm against Balthazar’s throat. 

Santiguez and Barrow got up from their seats, but Gabriel stopped them “No, wait! Sam won’t hurt him. He needs this. He’s singing his closure.” He turned back around to see the man he loved. Sam had pure anger and hate in his eyes, turning him into something that Gabriel had never seen before. And never wanted to again. 

“Everything! Everything we had was a lie. You used and abused me, over and over again. That isn’t love, Balthazar!” Sam screamed. “You tried to kill me!” 

_“Yes!”_ Balthazar finally yelled back “I did! But, I did it out of love. I saw the way you looked that him. I never, not once, looked at me liked that and I knew you never would. I did what I had to, if I couldn’t have you, neither could he. I love you.” 

Sam dropped his arms and stared at the man he once thought he had loved “No, Balthazar, you don’t love me. You loved the idea of me. I was a fool to think you were capable of that emotion.” He grabbed his jacket and calmly walked back to the door “I would say goodbye, but go to hell sounds like a better option to say.” Sam spat out, heading out. 

“Sam, Sam! _SAM_!” Balthazar wailed as Sam closed the door behind him _“SAM COME BACK, PLEASE!”_

Gabriel rushed over and hugged Sam fiercely “I am so proud of you.” They separated and Gabriel saw the pain in Sam’s hazel eyes “Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. I am so sorry. I feel like it's been an eternity since I've posted something. College sucks the life out of you, fo real. But, I'm sorry it's so short. I'm still getting into the groove of things, but thank you to those who have stuck around :)


	14. Not While I'm Around

“We have a our confession, Santiguez will take it over from here.” Barrows said soothingly “This will all be over soon, Sam.” 

Sam nodded as Gabriel thanked the detectives and escorted the taller man out to the car. 

The ride to Sam’s apartment felt like an eternity of silence, but Gabriel decided it would be better to let Sam speak when he was ready. So he trailed behind him silently inside the massive loft. 

As soon as Gabriel closed the door, Sam let out a pained scream and threw the closest thing to him against the wall. The vase exploded into a shower of white and blue porcelain as Sam collapsed down onto the hardwood floor. 

Gabriel rushed over and tried to calm Sam down, rubbing his back gently as the other man’s tears soaked through his clothes. 

“Why would he do something like that? I was fine without him! I was happy!” Sam sobbed. “He ruins everything. Everything!” 

“I don’t know, Sammy. I don’t know. I’m right here, okay? I’m right here.” Gabriel hushed him. “Come on, upsy-daisy.” He gently pulled Sam up to his feet and led him over to the long couch. “Lie down, I’ll be right back.” 

Gabriel rushed to kitchen, thankful to Sam’s housekeeper who sweeped the broken glass from last night. He quickly fixed Sam a hot drink, adding his own touches. “Drink up.” He carefully handed Sam the cup, draping a plaid blanket around his shoulders “A special blend of tea my mother taught me to make.” 

Sam sipped the drink “Does this have whiskey in it?” He coughed out. 

“Her methods were unorthodox, but it got the job done.” Gabriel smiled, sipping on his own drink, but Sam still had worry masked on his face “Sam, he confessed. He’s not going to be able to hurt you anymore.” He kissed the top of Sam’s head. 

“I know, but it’s not just that. We’re going to trial and court. Once the press hears about this it’ll be a feeding frenzy.” Sam sighed, setting down the mug on the table in front of him and laying his head on Gabriel’s lap, legs curled in tightly. “And those reporters can be brutal, they’ll dig into everything and I’m worried that they’ll go after you.” 

Gabriel chuckled softly, running his fingers through Sam’s hair soothingly “Oh, Sammy. My family is constantly in the papers and I’ve had my share of scandals. I think I can handle a few reporters.” 

“I know, I know. Scandals? You had scandals?” Sam laughed “I don’t wanna ask, but I’m going to.” 

“Well, I partied a lot. Like, I’d probably put Lindsay Lohan to shame. There was one occurrence with the Prime Minister of Australia’s twin daughters that resulted me being banned for a couple of months.” Gabriel shrugged. 

“Oh bullshit, Milton!” Sam laughed, his body beginning to relax. “I don’t believe you for a second.” 

“Fine, fine. You caught me.” Gabriel sighed “It was the Prime Minister of New Zealand.” 

Sam’s body shook with laughter “How did I fall for an idiot like you?” He joked. 

“You just love me for my body and slutty ways.” Gabriel winked. “I’m glad you never met me during those times. Holy shit, you would’ve hated me.” 

“What makes you say that?” 

“I was the stereotypical rich kid. Arrogant, snobby, party-boy, never worked a day in my life. I relied on my father for legal and financial reasons. I wasn’t until I almost died of alcohol poisoning when I was 18 that I realized how fucked up I was.” Gabriel began to play with Sam’s hair again as he told his story “So, I sobered up and went to school. Got my teaching degree and relapsed at the graduation party. Sure, I went to work every day and shit, but I’d still be at every club opening and celebrity party. I had to get away, so I moved here. And I found you.” He smiled and finally looked down at the man on his lap. 

Sam had fallen asleep somewhere during the story and had begun to snore lightly. His face a perfect mask of peace and relaxation, his chest rising and falling with every breath. He looked years younger without the worry creasing his complexion. 

_“Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around.”_ Gabriel sang softly, running his fingers through Sam’s soft hair _“Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around. Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays. I'll send 'em howling, I don't care, I got ways.”_

Sam’s body shifted in his sleep, his face creasing ever so slightly. 

_“No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare. Others can desert you, not to worry, whistle, I'll be there. Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while. But in time, nothing can harm you. Not while I'm around...”_ He trailed off, planting a small kiss to Sam’s brow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, there. I am so sorry for those of you who gave up on his fic. Many thought it's dead, but fear not! I've been going through a really shit time in my life, so I'm really truly sorry. Please, don't give up on me just yet! And I'm also sorry about the length of this chapter.


	15. Hold On

The harsh ring of Gabriel’s cell phone woke him up with a start. Sam stirred briefly before untangling himself from Gabriel’s arms and rolling to the other half of the couch. 

“Hello?” Gabriel answered groggily, trying to work out the crick in his neck. 

“Gabe?” Pamela’s voice was muffled by swarm of shouting voices and...camera flashes? 

“Pam, what’s going on?” 

“There’s-HEY I’M TRYING TO WALK HERE, MOTHER FUCKER! I’m outside your apartment along with-GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY, DICKLICKER-around fifty photographers!” The background noise vanished and Gabriel assumed she had made it inside “Look, I’m on my way up. We need to get Sam out of here.” 

Gabriel ended the phone call with a groan as he gently tried to shake Sam to consciousness “Sam, baby. Wake up.” 

**_THWACK_ **

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Gabriel grabbed his nose, stumbling away from Sam. 

“Huh, what? Gabriel, fuck, are you okay?” Sam blinked before rushing to help the groaning man. 

“Good morning to you too, Sunshine. Remind me to wake you up with a ten foot stick next time.” Gabriel grumbled, determining that his nose was not indeed broken. 

“Sorry!” Sam winced “You scared me.” 

“I apologize, Your Grace.” 

“Hey, Romeo and Juliet. We gotta go, clock just struck 12!” Pam banged on the door. 

“I don’t think you referenced that the right way.” Sam rolled his eyes, opening the door before pulling on his sweatshirt. 

“There’s literally a shit ton of paps outside, all looking for a picture of you and lover boy here. They’re asking whether or not you’re going to testify.” Pam tapped her foot impatiently. 

Gabriel shook his head “Balthazar confessed, there’s not gonna be a trial.” 

“Balth’s lawyer convinced the judge that Sam had coerced Balthazar into confessing. They pled not guilty at arraignment this morning.” Pamela’s voice was soft “I’m sorry, Sammy.” 

All of the color drained from Sam’s face. “No, no that’s not possible. He confessed! I didn’t make the bastard say anything!” He yelled, anger bubbling in his gut “How does he always manage to win?” His voice cracked. 

“Hey” Gabriel cupped his face “That little shit hasn’t won anything, okay? We’ll get through this. We can get through anything. He won’t win.” 

Sam grunted softly, leaning into Gabriel’s touch “Good thing my boyfriend comes from a family of lawyers, right?” He joked weakly. 

“Exactly. We’re gonna get you out of here and safe with Dean, then I’m gonna make a few calls to the family, okay?” He waited until Sam met his gaze. 

“Okay.” 

“Here, Sugar. You’re gonna need these.” Pam tossed Sam his sweater, a baseball cap and a pair of sunglasses. “Benny has the car ready out front and his waiting at the door.” 

Sam nodded mutely and donned the attire. Gabriel and Pamela flanked his sides rushing down the stairs. Benny stood straighter once they were all the lobby. 

“You’re gonna have your head ducked and lips zipped, Mr. Winchester. We’re gonna all barrel you through this.” Benny spoke quietly as he stepped in front of Sam and Gabriel. 

Sam gripped Gabriel’s hand tightly as Benny opened the door, the three of them instantly surrounding Sam in a weird triangle cocoon of sorts. 

Camera flashes went off in every direction, Sam could barely hear himself think over the yells of the photographers. 

_“Sam! Are you worried that this will ruin your career?!”_

_“Did Balthazar really try to have you murdered?”_

_“Gabriel! How is this scandal affecting your relationship?!”_

Pamela shoved them into the car before slamming the door behind her, the flashes of the cameras dulled by the tinted windows. 

“Fucking pigs.” She muttered to herself. 

Sam willed himself to breathe normally, but felt a panic attack creep into his system. 

Gabriel gripped Sam’s hand “Look at me, Sammy. Breathe with me. Focus on my voice.” 

Sam could feel his head starting to swim, but he forced himself to anchor on Gabriel’s words. His chest ached and he could feel his hands shaking; it wasn’t his first time experiencing a panic attack, but Dean was the one who had them more often. After Dad had one of his episodes, Dean would become recluse, but Sam could hear him in the middle of the night. 

Once his breathing leveled, Gabriel let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “We’ll get through this together, Sam. We always do.” But Sam only nodded and tightened his grip. 

“Take us to Dean, Benny.” 

***

“I’m gonna kill him. I swear to God, I’m gonna kill that son of a bitch.” Dean fumed as he paced around his living room. 

“Killing someone who is on trial for attempted murder isn’t the best way to go about things, Dean.” Castiel quipped, setting a coffee in front of Sam and Gabriel. 

Dean rolled his eyes at his husband “Thanks for the insight, _honey_.” 

“I’m gonna go make some calls, okay?” Gabriel murmured over the couple’s bickering. But Sam simply nodded as Gabriel kissed his forehead. 

He wandered out to Dean’s back patio and dialed the first person he thought of “Cain and Milton, Attorneys at Law.” A woman answered. “How may I help you?” 

“Janet, it’s Gabriel Milton. I need to talk to my brother urgently.” The line beeped as Janet has transferred him. 

“Well, if it isn’t my baby brother...” Lucifer drawled. 

“Luci, I need your help.” 

“What is it this time, Gabe? Got caught with coke and some hookers?” 

Gabriel scoffed “What the fuck do I look like? Charlie Sheen?” That earned a laugh from his brother “No, the guy I’ve been seeing was the victim of a murder attempt, I need you and Michael to be his legal counsels.” 

“You know I don’t work with Michael.” 

_“Then fucking try!”_ Gabriel all but yelled “Look. Sam needs me and I need you guys. Please just fucking help me.” 

The line was silent for a moment and Gabriel thought that he had lost the connection “When’s the trial?” 

Gabriel sighed with relief “The guy was arraigned this morning. The trial is set two days from now.” 

“We’ll be there tomorrow. Do you want me to bring Dad?” 

“Bring whoever you think will help put this bastard behind bars.” Gabriel huffed “Thank you, Luce. Really, thank you.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Just so you know, this is payback for Cairo.” The line went dead. 

Gabriel felt a small smile on his face as he came back inside “My brothers are flying down tomorrow, they’ll be Sam’s legal counsel.” 

“The twins?” Castiel raised an eyebrow. 

“Free of charge” Gabriel smiled “Family discount.” 

Sam charged over to the smaller man and hugged him tightly “I love you so much.” 

Gabriel smoothed down Sam’s hair “We’re gonna win this, Sam. Don’t worry.” 

“Stay low, Sammy.” Dean hugged his brother tightly before leaving with Castiel to work. 

“Come, Sam. Let’s lie down for a little.” Gabriel cooed, guiding the man to the inviting couch. “Talk to me, Sambo. What’s going on in here?” He asked, running his fingers through Sam’s hair. 

“I’m scared, Gabe.” Sam’s voice was barely a whisper; it make Gabriel’s heart clench. “What if he walks?” 

“They won’t, Sam.” Gabriel reassured him “There’s plenty of evidence. Luci and Michael can win this with their eyes closed.” 

Sam only made a small noise of acknowledgement. 

_“Didn't they always say we were the lucky ones? I guess that we were once. Babe, we were once.”_ Gabriel sung softly, continuing to stroke Sam’s hair _“But luck will leave you 'cause it is a faithless friend, and in the end when life has got you down, you've got someone here that you can wrap your arms around.”_ He sat Sam up, pushing the thick hair out of his eyes _“So hold on to me tight, hold on to me tonight. We are stronger here together, than we could ever be alone. So hold on to me; don't you ever let me go.”_

Gabriel cleared his throat “Samuel Tristan-” 

“That’s not my middle name” Sam tried to interject 

“Winchester” Gabriel finished anyway “You are the most amazing and beautiful person I know. You are so strong and so loved. You’ll get through this.” 

Sam held back the tears that welled in his eyes “I love you.” 

Gabriel kissed him softly “I love you too, Sammwich.” 

Sam squared his shoulders and took a deep breath“I want to make a statement. I want him to know I don’t back down. I want people with stories like mine to know that they aren’t alone. I want to be free of him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while...oops? I'm sorry. I'm gonna try to be better with this, yeah? This is my [tumblr](theasgardianmexican.tumblr.com/) please go yell at me when I need to update.


	16. Get Happy

“Are you sure Michael and Lucifer are on good enough terms to handle something like this?” 

“I have no fucking clue” Gabriel snorted “But they’re going to have to be or so help me god, I will skin them alive and wear them as coats.” 

The pair stood straighter as they saw two small private jets rolled into the hanger. 

“Separate jets, not a good start.” Castiel stood straighter. 

The doors lowered and each brother stepped out of their respective jets. Michael’s dark hair perfectly coiffed, complimenting his dark blue suit nicely. Lucifer’s hair was shorter than Gabriel remembered, charcoal suit free of any type of imperfection. 

“Brother” Michael approached first, hand extended. 

“Brother.” Lucifer shook his hand. 

“Well, this just wins the award for ‘most awkward reunion’, doesn’t it?” Gabriel grinned as he and Castiel descended down the stairs “Not even a hug, damn.” 

The twins couldn’t help but smile at their little brother’s antics “Gabriel” they spoke in unison, each taking a turn to their brother. 

“Is this little Castiel? Good god, you’ve grown!” Michael hugged Cas tightly. 

“He always was a handsome fucker.” Lucifer ruffled his hair fondly, but the gold on Castiel’s left hand caught his eye. “Scratch that, he’s a handsome married fucker! When did this happen?” 

Castiel cleared his throat, a blush rising on his cheeks “I’ve been Castiel James Novak-Winchester for almost three years now. Your future client is my brother-in-law.” 

“Good looks also run in their family too.” Gabriel grinned “So, paws off, Luce. I don’t want a repeat of Santorini, alright?” 

Lucifer crossed his heart “I solemnly swear.” 

“Come on, unless you two feel the need to take separates cars as well?” 

The twins sized each other slowly “I think we’ll be fine...for now.” Michael rolled his shoulders. 

The family members piled into Gabriel’s car “So, I was reading your lover’s case file. This seems like a no-brainer, but I want to make sure everything is in order. We’re going to need a release form for his medical records.” 

“As well as the individual police statements from the witnesses.” Michael interjected. “Do you think he’s mentally stable enough for trial?” 

“He’s strong enough.” Gabriel’s fingers flexed against the steering wheel as they pulled out of the airport into traffic. 

“I’m not doubting his strength, Gabriel. I don’t want him going through more trauma than he’s already been exposed to. Is he mentally capable enough to handle this?” 

Gabriel took a deep breath “Yes, he wants to release a statement to the public regarding the situation, start a foundation for abuse victims.” 

He could hear the twins dictating his words, comparing ideas in hushed tones “That’s a good idea. Establish a good public image, keep the focus on his recovery. Does he have something written already?” Lucifer asked, flipping through his notes. 

“Nothing solid, yet.” 

“Good, you can work with him on it.” Michael looked at his twin “You’re the one with the silver tongue.” 

“I remember Lucifer’s mouth helped get us into more trouble than it did getting out of it.” Castiel commented. 

“I get us thrown into a Parisian jail once and I never hear the end of it.” Lucifer grumbled. 

The group swapped stories during their ride to the Winchester home, Gabriel had been impressed with the lack of violence between his brothers. Usually around this time, someone would be sporting either a bloody nose or a black eye. 

Gabriel pulled into Dean’s driveway “And this is where Cassie decided to play house with Dean-o.” 

Castiel rolled his eyes as he unclipped his seatbelt. 

Lucifer let out a low whistle “Impressive, Castiel.” 

“What does your husband do for a living?’ Michael asked, taking their luggage out of the trunk. 

“He builds and designs movie and theater sets.” Castiel beamed proudly “He’s currently working on a project for Universal Studios.” 

“Double impressive.” Lucifer corrected himself. 

The door opened as Dean and Sam both stepped out, smiles plastered on their faces as they greeted their other halfs. 

“Holy hell.” Lucifer’s jaw slacked “How did these two score the significant other jack-pot?” 

Michael shook his head and tossed his twin his suitcase. 

“Oh, here let me help you with those.” The tall one hurried over and took the suitcase from Lucifer. The bowlegged one did the same for Michael “I’m Sam, this is my brother Dean. Thank you so much for coming down here for this.” 

“Sambo, this is my brothers Michael and Lucifer, they’re going to be the lead lawyers on your case.” 

Michael studied the other brothers quickly “It was no trouble, really. After all, you’re family now.” He smiled “It was quite generous of you to offer to pay for our hotel stay, Dean.” 

Dean shrugged it off “Anything to help out. Come on in.” 

The interior of the Winchester-Novak home was modern, but still had the rustic appeal that the brothers shared. 

“So, any kids I have to shield Lucifer from?” Michael asked, surveying the pictures around the home. 

“No, no tiny humans here.” Dean coughed “You guys are safe.” 

“More like they’re safe from Lucifer.” Castiel teased. 

***

Gabriel sat back and patted his full stomach “Cas, can I just say how happy I am that you married a man with such a talent for the culinary arts.” 

“Agreed.” Lucifer groaned. 

“I second that agreement.” Michael held up his beer in a lazy toast. 

Dean grinned proudly “At least some people enjoy finely cooked meats.” 

Sam rolled his eyes as he finished his salad “One day, your heart is going to thank me for making you eat vegetables.” 

“I agree with your brother, Dean.” Castiel chimed in as he gathered up the rest of the used dishes. 

The twins looked at each other until Michael spoke up “Now that we’ve all become acquainted and comfortable, do you mind if we talk about your case, Sam?” 

Sam sat up straighter “Uh, yeah, sure.” He looked over at Dean and Castiel “Do you guys mind?” 

Dean looked he wanted to protest, but Castiel cut in “We’ll be in the living room, if you need us.” He pulled Dean away with him. 

“Gabe told us that you wanted to make a public statement regarding the matter. Why’s that, why now?” Michael asked as Lucifer fetched their note pads. 

“When I left Balthazar, I didn’t want to stir up anymore trouble; I wanted to keep a low profile. But when the singing took off it was harder to maintain that anonymity.” Sam explained “Now that all this has happened, I realized that I should have spoke up sooner. I don’t want anyone else to go through what I did because they were scared.” 

Gabriel took Sam’s hand in his, squeezing reassuringly “Lucifer is going to help write your speech with you.” 

“Don’t worry, Sam. We’re going to do everything we can to make sure Balthazar never hurts you again.” Michael assured him “This foundation will be perfect for your public image, it’ll put you in good favor with the jury.” 

“Is there a scenario where the jury wouldn’t believe me?” Sam asked, a worrying doubt in his mind. 

“Unfortunately, yes. They could think that this is an elaborate publicity stunt. The defendant’s lawyer is going to try and paint you in the wrong light, but that’s why we’re here. To make sure you come out winning.” Lucifer replied “Is there a name you wanted for the foundation?” 

Sam thought for a moment, trying to conceive the ideal name “ _Stronger Together?_ I’m not quite sure yet.” 

“ _Stronger Together_ doesn’t sound half bad, really.” Michael approved “It’s getting a bit late, we’ll go over these more tomorrow when you’re rested.” 

“I actually have a show tomorrow, you both are welcome to come.” Sam offered “I missed enough shows as it was while I was asleep, I didn’t want to disappoint my fans even more.” 

Gabriel smiled “That’s Sammy, always putting others first.” 

***

The Milton brothers worked hard at building the perfect case against Sam’s attacker and the day of his public announcement had finally come, but Sam’s face showed no signs of giddiness or glee. Sam swore he could hear the buzz of reporters and photographers in the conference hall below his hotel suite. 

“What’s wrong, kid?” Lucifer asked him, “You’re face isn’t what it should be.” 

Sam glanced up from the note cards he held in his hands “I don’t know, I feel off, I didn’t get much sleep. It feels like everything is going to cave in today.” 

“It’s alright, Sam. Nothing is going to go wrong, we promise.” Michael strode in with a suit draped over his arm “A little pick me up gift from us Miltons.” Michael pulled him to his feet _“Forget your troubles come on, get happy. You better chase all your cares away.”_ __

“Shout Hallelujah, c’mon get happy. Get ready for the Judgement day!” Lucifer tossed a clean dress shirt to the man _“The sun is shining c’mon get happy, the Lord is waitin to take your hand.”_

_“Shout Hallelujah come on, get happy. We’re going to the Promise Land!”_ The brothers danced around Sam, trying to lift his spirits as they got him dressed. 

_“We’re heading ‘cross the river, to wash your sins in the tide.”_ Lucifer helped slip Sam into his suit jacket. 

_“It’s all so peaceful on the other side.”_ Michael tied the tie around his neck, adding the finishing touch. 

“Ready, Sammy-boy?” 

Sam nodded, his doubt forgotten. 

“Smile, boys.” Lucifer grinned “It’s showtime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a horrible human being for not consistently updating this. Please don't lose hope with this fic, even though it feels like I've forgotten about it, I HAVEN'T AND I WILL TRY TO BE BETTER ABOUT IT.   
> Please comment and thank you for sticking with me.


	17. Fight Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past is never easy to talk about, but if it would help even a single person then it would be worth it, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never actually made myself cry by writing something. Hopefully you guys can enjoy it.

Sam’s hands gripped the sides of the podium “I haven’t been this nervous to give a speech since my senior year of high school.” The crowd chuckled politely “I would really like to thank you for coming out here tonight, this is something very important to me and given the recent events, I think it’s time I spoke my peace.” Sam cleared his throat, his shaking hands smoothed down the papers in front of him.

“When I was twenty-two years old, I fell in love. Or what I thought was love. I hadn’t been in many relationships before, none of them lasting long due to our constant moving around. But then I met this guy, unlike someone I had ever met before. He was charming, suave, and he had me instantly wrapped around his little finger. Within weeks, we moved in together and engaged a month later-against the protests of my family. What did they know about my love? But I was a blind fool. I chose to ignore the little flirtations here and there he made with others, _‘He’s just charming like that’_ I used to say. But then flirtations turned to hidden agendas and near constant cheating. Some days he wouldn’t even come home, holing up at the nearest casino after his latest conquest.

It wasn’t til I saw him with someone else at a bar my brother had dragged me to, that I truly understood how bad it was. Dean wanted me to see what I didn’t want to. I confronted Balthazar that night at home and he responded with a hard slap across my face and leaving with my credit card. He would come home a blubbering mess saying he was sorry and he would never hurt me again. My lovesick self forgave him; everyone deserves a second chance right? That second chance ended with a black eye and a thousand dollars in debt. The third with a bruised rib cage and twenty thousand, and the fourth with a broken arm and my house gambled away. He tried to justify his actions by turning them on me, saying that I worked too much or that he wouldn’t need to cheat if I had just gave him what he needed.

By then I knew I had to leave or I would die. So, I took the opportunity when he was away at his gambling-escapades, I packed whatever things I needed as fast as I could while my brother and his husband were waiting down the block. But my fastest wasn’t quick enough, he came home and he had murder in his eyes. He came at me screaming that no matter where I went he would always find me. I reached the door and finally thought I would be free, but from the corner of my eye, I saw him throw something at me. I woke up at the hospital and was told that my brother saw him entering the house and called the police. They found me unconscious and bleeding out from a cranial wound due to having a lamp thrown at my head. But my ex-fiancé was nowhere to be found.”

The audience had been respectfully silent as Sam gave his speech; he could see Dean and Gabriel stealthy wiping tears from their eyes.

“Years later I have a successful career and I have found the love of my life, a man who would never ever dream of hurting me and loves me as much as I love him. I finally thought I was free, I was happy, but I was wrong. He kept his promise and he found me and almost succeeded in killing me. And now he has the nerve to plead not-guilty to attempting to end my life, after he tried to destroy every reason I had to live.

I know some of you are asking _‘Sam, why are you barely sharing your story now?’_ Because I was scared, running from every shadow I thought was him, never accepting anyone’s requests to drinks or dinner, holing up in my apartment every night. But I’m done with that, I’m done with being scared and I’m done with running. I won’t be broken by this man and I want others who are being abused or manipulated that it’s not your fault. That’s why I’m going to be opening up my own health center and shelter for abused women and men.” He pulled back the little curtain, revealing the outline design for the shelter, the _Stronger Together_ logo emblazoned proudly at the bottom. “Here we will have the best doctors and defense lawyers on staff to help you with whatever you need as well as a safe place to stay while you are getting back on your feet.” Sam looked directly into the camera “I know what it’s like to feel like you’re better off dead, but you deserve better than this. You deserve to be loved and cherished. You deserve to live. Its taken time, but now I know that we are stronger together than we will ever be alone. Thank you very much.”

The room erupted in a burst of applause and cheers of joy and unity. Dean and Gabriel charged the stage, gripping Sam in the tightest hugs he ever received. Sam felt a strange sensation of weight being lifted from his shoulders; the cloak of darkness and isolation he covered himself in was ripped off and the warmth of acceptance and freedom shone on his skin for the first time in years.

“I love you so much, Sam. I am so proud of you.” Gabriel kissed him softly.

“Congratulations, Samuel. That was one hell of a speech.” Lucifer shook his hand “You did real well.”

“I agree wholeheartedly.” Michael clapped him on the shoulder “Let’s head to the reception, shall we?”

Dean pulled his brother into one last hug “Yeah, let’s go. Drinks on me!”

“It’s an open bar, Dean.” Castiel sighed, with an amused smile.

“Exactly.” Dean winked, leading the herd.

Sam rolled his eyes as he linked his fingers with Gabriel’s, walking out to the reception area. He waited for Gabriel to return with their drinks when suddenly swarms of people surrounded him; shaking his hands with tears in their eyes. Men and women alike, thanking him and voicing their support.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for joining my brother on this big day. I think I speak for everyone when I say that we deserve a little song, don’t we?” Dean’s voice suddenly surrounded them.

“Getting a drink, my ass.” Sam rolled his eyes with a smile; he waved as he joined his brother on stage. “I think y’all are getting tired of hearing me talk, aren’t you?” He laughed at the chorus of _“NO!”_

“You know, recently this song has come out; you’ve probably hear it on the radio or something, but I took the time to listen to it. Really listen to it and I think it would be the perfect song for an event like this. Luckily, I’ve prepared it in case Dean made me sing.” He could see his brother’s raised thumbs in the background.

“Garth, everything set?”

Garth nodded, giving him an okay sign.

Sam took a deep breath _“Like a small boat on the ocean; sending big waves into motion. Like how a single word can make a heart open. I might only have one match, but I can make an explosion.”_ He let the memories of his past slowly flow through him, drenching each word with emotion.

_“And all those things I didn’t say, wrecking balls inside my brain.”_ He remembered how he had just gripped the dinner table, wanting to lash out against Balthazar, but he knew it would be worse if he did _“I will scream them loud tonight, can you hear my voice this time?”_

Tears had starting to gather in his eyes _“This is my fight song! Take back my life song! Prove I’m alright song! My power’s turned on; starting right now I’ll be strong. I’ll play my fight song and I don’t really care if nobody else believes me. ‘Cause I’ve still got a lot of fight left in me.”_

The crowd had begun to sing along, making Sam’s heart swell _“Losing friends and I’m chasing sleep, everybody’s worried about it. In too deep, say I’m in too deep. And it’s been years, I miss my home, but there’s a fire burning in my bones. I still believe, yeah I still believe.”_

_“And all those things I didn’t say, a wrecking ball inside my brain. I will scream them loud tonight; can you hear my voice this time?”_

He held out the microphone and grinned as the audience sung as loud as they could _“This is my fight song! Take back my life song! Prove I’m alright song! My power’s turned on; starting right now I’ll be strong. I’ll play my fight song and I don’t really care if nobody else believes me. ‘Cause I’ve still got a lot of fight left in me.”_

_Yeah, I still got a lot of fight left in me,_ Sam thought.


End file.
